<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On the Wind We Ride by OC_Femslash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28958235">On the Wind We Ride</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OC_Femslash/pseuds/OC_Femslash'>OC_Femslash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate: The Winx Saga - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abduction, Aerokinesis, Earth Magic, Electrokinesis, Elemental Magic, Empath, F/F, F/M, Fairies, Fire Magic, Invisibility, Lightning Manipulation, M/M, Multi, Slow Burn, Strong Female Characters, Strong Language, Teacher-Student Relationship, Unnoticeability, Water Magic, Weather Control, air magic, chlorokinesis, cursing, hydrokinesis, photokinesis, pyrokinesis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:08:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28958235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OC_Femslash/pseuds/OC_Femslash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
          <p>Yo! Am I the only one with a thing for Dowling? Her voice reminds me of Kate Lethbridge from Dr. Who</p>
        </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bloom (Fate: The Winx Saga) &amp; Original Female Character(s), Farah Dowling &amp; Original Female Character(s), Farah Dowling/Original Female Character(s), Farah Dowling/Rosalind (mentioned), Rosalind (Fate: The Winx Saga) &amp; Original Female Character(s), Rosalind (Fate: The Winx Saga)/Original Female Character(s), Saul Silva/Original Male Character(s), past Farah Dowling/Rosalind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Arrival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The air was light and clear. It was easy to breathe. It was unfamiliar to the <a href="https://www.fashmates.com/set/5d8bc9c235c32e4f3dc15472-1611500835576">ginger</a> meandering up to a castle. The air shimmered blue, lighting up a dome over the three part castle. As the pale teenager approached the dome, she reached out a hand. A blue energy lit up the white tips of her protruding nails. She pushed and the energy moved like slime, allowing her to pass through and approach the gates. Upon entering the other side, <a href="https://www.raaseltine.com/koken/storage/cache/images/000/208/04,medium_large.1418759730.jpg">another ginger</a> walked up to her. </p><p>"Hey," he greeted, his tone American. </p><p>The female redhead grinned and let go of her bag, jumping up to him. Pulling the tall boy into a hug proved difficult from her arms being pinned beneath his. Luckily, he was a dick who picked her up so it was quite the hug and it made up for dominating the hug. When he placed her back on the ground, she delivered a frog to his bicep. "Ass," she commented. She was also American.</p><p>The boy grinned. "So... what'd you think?" He stepped to the side, holding out his arms to gesture at the castle. </p><p>The female ginger finally took in the people and grabbed her bag absentmindedly. "What're they doing?" she asked, pointing to a group of girls. They were all posing for a group selfie, but a strange aura floated just above the camera, as if the sunlight wasn't enough. </p><p>"Updating their Instagram stories would be my guess." </p><p>She spun in a circle and saw a boy twirling a knife. "Damn, Timmy. What the hell?" she demanded. </p><p>Timmy stood on his toes and followed her gaze. "Oh, that's Riven. He's a second year Specialist, like me." </p><p>The girl looked back at Timmy dramatically. "I hope you aren't carrying." </p><p>Timmy cringed and pulled a knife from a sheath on his backpack strap. "We're taught to always be prepared so this habit sorta stuck." </p><p>She scoffed in disbelief. </p><p>"What?" Timmy demanded. "You carry a knife around." </p><p>"Yes, but I'm the only badass allowed in this duo." </p><p>Timmy let out a breath of air. "Pft, I'm sorry, but that ain't happenin', sis." </p><p>She narrowed her eyes and her lips. "Ooh," she hummed before laughing with Timmy. </p><p>Timmy ran a hand through his curly mane. "So, you're sorta early. The other Old World-er isn't here yet. Want a quick tour?" </p><p>The young woman looked around dramatically. "We won't be able to tell when the other one of me arrives so I'd rather get there quickly." </p><p>Timmy nodded. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and nodded to the side. He led her to an outer office down a long hall where he then ditched her. </p><p>Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door. </p><p>A lanky man opened the door and looked at her questioningly. </p><p>The ginger smiled weakly and waved with one hand. "Er, Freyja Novak. I was told to come here when I arrived." </p><p>The man thought for a moment then nodded and let her in. "Stay here." He walked up the steps to another door, knocked, then poked his head in. It wasn't like Freyja couldn't hear him. She definitely could. </p><p>"Ms. Novak is here early." </p><p>"And Miss Peters?" </p><p>"Not yet, Miss," he answered. </p><p>There was a pause. "Show her in." </p><p>The man shut the door and stepped up to Freyja. "You can go in," he said officially. </p><p>Freyja brought her eyebrows together. "Thanks?" she asked. She stepped up to the office door and opened it, wondering why it had been re-shut in the first place. She stepped inside and shut the door herself, leaving her luggage by the outer office door. "Hello," she greeted, trying very hard not to sound British. Sadly, she easily picked up accents of the people around her. </p><p>"Welcome to Alfea, Miss Novak," Headmistress Dowling greeted. She was a proud woman, Freyja could tell from her seating position. And her graying brown hair was pulled back in a bun, the bangs fluffing up to appear a bit like Ariel's. </p><p>"Timmy showed me up here. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to wait or..." </p><p>The Headmistress was doing some sort of paperwork and pulled out another sheet from her desk. "It's not an issue." She place the paper on the opposite end of the desk. "Please finish filling this out." </p><p>Freyja nodded and pulled out her fountain pen. She quickly scanned the paper and supplied her 'mother"s contact information and then added her 'father"s. She finished with a signature and and handed the paper back to her. </p><p>"Think of Alfea as your new home. I'm sure it must be overwhelming, an entirely new world." </p><p>"Not overwhelmed. Definitely whelmed, that's for sure." Freyja looked over at the unamused Headmistress. "...Or I could stand here silently while we wait." She pulled her notebook out and started writing in it, sitting by the door. After a few minutes of both of them in their own worlds, Freyja heard her last name and looked up. "Sorry, did you say something?" She saw the Headmistress standing, holding a stack of papers, and looking beside her. She looked to her left and saw another redhead. She let out a yelp and hopped backwards. "Jesus!" she squawked. </p><p>"I was just telling Ms. Peters that I expect her to be overwhelmed at a new world. Then, at your lack of reaction, I expressed surprise." </p><p>Freyja put her book back into her purse. "You've known me all of 12 minutes and you already know- I mean, think! - that I always have a comment?" she asked. </p><p>Amusement finally played on Dowling's face and Freyja took that as a victory. </p><p>She turned and held her hand out to her fellow ginger. "Hello, I'm awkward. Seriously ask anyone. I made jokes when I'm uncomfortable, nervous, or excited. I overcompensate." </p><p>The floral dressed girl laughed. "I'm Bloom. I laugh at uncomfortable jokes." She took her hand and gave it a single shake. </p><p>Freyja waved her free hand. "Oh, we're gonna be best friends. Freyja." She took her hand back, grabbing at her purse idly. </p><p>"And as for the whole new world thing, I saw no less than three people updating their Insta stories. And I was half-expecting a school full of Tinkerbells zipping around." </p><p>Freyja rounded her lips. "Ohh, that would be so cool." </p><p>Dowling smiled at their idealistic views. "Disappointed?" she asked. </p><p>Bloom grinned sideways. "I'm just kinda bummed I didn't see a single pair of wings." </p><p>A half laugh left the Headmistress. "Hm. Well, we had wings in the past." She walked around to sit at her desk. "As we've evolved, transformation magic has been lost. Also, Tink was an air fairy." She gestured to the seats before her. "You're a fire fairy."</p><p>"Yeah, that much I know," Bloom mumbled, walking to the seat. </p><p>Freyja walked up too. "Yea, how do we find out what kind of... fairy... we are?" she asked, pausing around the species name. </p><p>"Most elements are genetic. What are your parents?" Dowling asked, going through a folder. </p><p>Freyja coughed, thinking quickly. "I don't really know. They don't do it around the house and they prefer not to talk about it." </p><p>Headmistress Dowling nodded. She was surprised more fairy parents hadn't migrated to the First World when the Burned Ones had started rising in numbers again. They did that every so often. This was the longest they'd gone without any sightings at all."Well, we'll find out in your first class." </p><p>Freyja nodded, falling silent. </p><p>Bloom picked up the conversation. "So, when do we… we start?"</p><p>Dowling wasn't doing any work pertaining to them and did her paperwork while explaining, "Classes begin tomorrow. You'll start with the basics. Learn to use your magic slowly but safely."</p><p>Bloom looked toward Freyja, seeing if she shared Bloom's desire to jump right in. "When you say… slowly…"</p><p>Dowling looked up at her urgently. "I mean it. Magic can be dangerous, as you well know. Our curriculum is designed with that in mind." She scratched on the paper, closed the folder, then added it to a pile. "Trust the process."</p><p>"The slow process," Bloom pushed. </p><p>Freyja wouldn't mind the slow process. She was at two extreme ends of the spectrum: couldn't do shit or couldn't stop herself. Things tended to explode when she got too terribly upset. </p><p>Dowling leaned forwards, on her elbow. "Alfea's graduates have ruled realms and led armies. They've forged powerful relics… and rediscovered long-lost magic." She leaned back, holding her hands out to gesture at the school they were in. "They shape the Otherworld. If you succeed here, you both will too." Suddenly critical brown eyes examined both of the young fairies before her. </p><p>Freyja sort of slumped in her seat, making a point of it. "And that's... awesome. But - and I don't speak for Bloom - I don't need to rule a kingdom or lead an army. The only relic forging and magic discovering I'll be doing will be here, at school. And it will likely be part of an assignment. I'll be going back home when I'm done. I just need to know who I am." </p><p>Bloom nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I'm here because you promised you'd teach me control."</p><p>Dowling took in a sharp breath and stood up. There were lesser schools for those who intended to understand themselves then leave. "No, Bloom. You're here because you knew you had no other choice." She nodded at the girls then held her hand out to the door. "Fairy Hall is across from the Specialist Hall outside. All of the dorm rooms are in the two Halls. You both share a dorm room, called the Winx Suite." </p><p>Both young fairies gathered their shit and left. Freyja took her luggage by the handle bar when they got to the outer office. They shared a look and went outside. </p><p>"Hardass," Freyja commented. </p><p>Bloom laughed which made Freyja laugh.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yo! Am I the only one with a thing for Dowling? Her voice reminds me of Kate Lethbridge from Dr. Who</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dormmates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Freyja was sharing a dorm with a blonde named Stella and she set her suitcase beside her wardrobe. The set-up of the large dorm was... strategic. Even in a separate room, albeit with the door open, Freyja could hear the entire conversation with Bloom and her parents. She heard the introductions and Harry Potter fandom establishment. Freyja was hanging up her clothes when Bloom walked past. The skirted redhead placed a pair of pants on the bed as she passed them. She kept hanging the rest up when Stella asked, </p><p>“May I help you?”</p><p>“Yeah, are y- Are you changing?” Bloom deflected. </p><p>Stella put her shirt down, smirking approvingly at the pants on the bed. “I am.”</p><p>“I thought the orientation party was a casual thing,” Bloom pushed. </p><p>Stella walked back over with a rainbow skirt. “It is,” she answered. </p><p>“So, a casual thing you're changing for?”</p><p>“People have seen me in this outfit already. They'll expect something different,” she changed her pose, holding the skirt off to the side.</p><p>Bloom smiled at how ridiculous that sounded. “People expect you to wear multiple outfits a day?”</p><p>“People expect me to care how I look.” And she looked Bloom up and down disparately. </p><p>“A-And Freyja?” Bloom directed. </p><p>Freyja set her jewelry tree and mannequin hand on her bedside table and pulled on her skirt. “This is way too formal for something casual.” </p><p>Stella looked over at her outfit as if to gage the formality of it on her own. Her eyes glowed yellow-gold for a moment and she snapped. She looked at her mirror, using the light she’d just created. “Something else?” she prompted the ginger who hadn’t moved. </p><p>Bloom’s jaw was loose. “That light, that's… magic. How exactly do you…”</p><p>Stella stopped what she was doing, annoyed. “I'm a mentor, not a tutor.” When Bloom didn’t move, she looked over at her, deeming this her charitable act of the day, as if showing Bloom to Dowling’s office wasn’t enough. “Look, this is something you'll learn on your first day in class, but fairy magic is linked to emotion. It could be good thoughts,” she smiled conspiratorially, “could be bad. Love. Hatred. Fear. The stronger the emotion, the stronger the magic.” She nodded for emphasis and turned back to the mirror.</p><p>“So, do you… do you hate Freyja or do you fear her?” </p><p>Stella looked at the presumptuous ginger and smiled faintly. </p><p>“It’s just- You were looking at her when you did the…” she snapped, “spell. I'm pretty sure you don't love her, so…”</p><p>“Well, I don't know her.” Stella snapped and sent the light away. “But I'm sure once I do, I'll find…” She stepped out beside Bloom as if she were the topic of their conversation, “something to love.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Bloom whispered. She smiled at Freyja who smiled back courteously before shutting the door.</p><hr/><p><a href="https://www.fashmates.com/set/5d8bc9c235c32e4f3dc15472-1611592516988">Freyja</a> stood at a table at the orientation with her suite-mates. She had her hair pulled up in a ponytail and her fingers were littered with rings. The middle finger of her right hand had a long chain-like ring and her index finger of her left had a bulky stone ring. Every other finger had smaller, more subtle rings. A few rested on her knuckles. Black eyeliner pulled at her eyes, leaving a spike pointing outward. Red lipstick poked from her lips, somehow seeming tempting and dangerous. She picked up a breadstick and nibbled boredly. She had little interest in the news of a dead shepherd. </p><p>"Who actual saw the shepherd's body?" Terra asked. "Maybe he was just old. People get old, die. We all die." </p><p>Freyja looked at the overall dress clad girl beside her and lifted an eyebrow. </p><p>Musa smirked. "That old-age decapitation really sneaks up on you," she joked, fiddling with the spiral puzzle in her hand. </p><p>"Happened in to my Nan right in the middle of bingo. Just thwop, thwop, thwop. Down the table." </p><p>Musa laughed. </p><p>Freyja frowned. "Don't make fun of her. It's not wrong to want to believe she doesn't the rumors. Have you heard what they're calling the thing that might've done it." </p><p>Terra shivered, grateful for the backup. "I grew up to the stories of the Burned Ones," she said. </p><p>Freyja frowned. "Your dad seems..." She looked around as if to guarantee that he wasn't around. "...not the type to tell scary stories," she finished. </p><p>Terra smiled. "Oh, well, it was actually Sky who told me the stories. And Silva told him so their definitely true."</p><p>Freyja tilted her head down and smirked, casting doubt.</p><p>"I'm going for a swim," Aisha announced suddenly. </p><p>"Twice a day, everyday. You weren't kidding," Musa said. </p><p>Aisha nodded her head and walked away. </p><p>"So you heard her?" </p><p>Musa paused before facing Terra. "Sorry?" </p><p>"Earlier, you put your headphones on, pretended you couldn't hear me, but you heard Aisha?" the polite british girl iterated. </p><p>Musa opened her mouth to answer, but no sound came. She eventually went with the truth: "Sometimes, I put my headphones on when I don't want to talk." </p><p>Terra nodded.</p><p>Freyja looked between the two faerie Brits, unbelievably tense. </p><p>"Yea, I get it. It just seems... it happens a lot... around me...." </p><p>Musa croaked a bit and Freyja went to interject, but teens will be teens. And Terra walked away, visiting her dad. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. No One is Alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Musa and Aisha caught up with Freyja on her way back to the Suite. "What's wrong?" the American asked, noticing Aisha deep in though and practically trying to climb into her phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aisha scared off Bloom," Musa accused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Said fairy jerked her head up, looking at Freyja insistently. "I did not! Bloom lost control of her magic in the forest." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freyja grimaced. "Isn't she a fire fairy?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aisha nodded pointedly. "We talked and I found out that Bloom had a heart defect in the womb and it was gone when she was out." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freyja shrugged. "And? Isn't fire supposed to be the element of healing?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Her parents are human," Aisha said pointedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freyja tilted her head. "Ok, so she isn't heavy on power. If she was-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But she is heavy on power!" Aisha cut her off. "She's a changeling!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freyja paused in her walking, the other two girls stopping with her. "I thought that was strictly from the Middle Ages." That was a lie. She didn't think it was real at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It hasn't been done in centuries, true, but it's always been possible," Musa explained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freyja shuddered, crossing and rubbing her arms. She suddenly looked at Aisha. "Tell me you didn't tell Bloom." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Someone had to. Someone has been lying to her." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freyja sighed and shook her head. "There's a time and a place, Aisha. You can't dump information like that on someone." They started walking again. "Especially bad news." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They made it to the Suite and Aisha groaned, "She's blanking my texts."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Strange. I wonder if it's because she poured her heart out to you and you called her a freak?” Musa quipped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freyja plopped down at Stella's feet. The blonde shot her a sneer while glaring at her. At that moment, Stella's phone clicked. The redhead gasped and snatched the touch screen cell. She slid away from the blonde, putting their feet together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aisha poked her head in her shared dorm room before walking back into the main room. “Have you seen Bloom?” she asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde leaned forward, after her phone. "Not recently." She ran into her ball of magic light and flinched back, snapping it away. She reached after the device and Freyja stretched out, extending off the armrest. She suddenly stopped and sat back normal, handing Stella her phone and grinning like an idiot. Stella examined the phone, looking through her camera photos. She noticed Musa staring at her. "Yes?" she snapped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your face looks so calm, yet you're racked with guilt."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aisha looked at Musa with someone akin to interest on her face. "You're a mind fairy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Terra chose that moment to enter the room. “A mind fairy? What's your connection? Memory, th-” She was cut off by an irritated empath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not a great time,” the magenta clad teen interrupted. She really didn’t want to talk about her powers. They always proposed more questions and sent others into a tizzy. Out in the real world, people ignored the fact that someone could be eavesdropping on them. Mostly, they felt secure in their shields, basic as they were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What did you do?" Freyja asked, hoping to get back on the topic of her fellow ginger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Terra finally realized they’d been talking about something other than Musa’s powers before she walked in. “Is everything OK?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aisha tilted her head, eyes still glued to Stella. “Not really. I'm looking for Bloom. For some reason, Stella's feeling guilty about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could everyone save the drama for drama club?” Stella snarked, searching relentlessly through her phone. She glared in Freyja’s general direction. “What did you do with that photo, you little gremlin?” She had a reputation to upkeep and an appearance that she had to portray. The Gods only knew what her mother would do if she saw the photo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freyja snorted. "Stella," she scolded as best she could while trying not to laugh. "Save the drama for drama club," she reflected. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wasn't she talking to Sky?" Terra redirected. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freyja's phone buzzed from where she'd left it on the coffee table before leaving for the party.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stella reached for it. "And?" She woke up the device and saw her own number, with the preview 'multimedia message' below. She scoffed and tried to unlock it. Sadly, there was a passcode.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I know what happened to the last person who was talking to Sky,” Terra said, bringing Stella back to the topic at hand. “I was here last year, remember?” Stella was trying to guess Freyja’s password, but kept getting it wrong. Terra shouted her name to get her focus back, “Stella, where's Bloom?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stella frowned up at Terra. She huffed, feeling pressure from the picture and this judgemental group. “She was feeling homesick, so I did a nice thing, and I lent her my ring so that she could go back to the First World,” she answered nonchalantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freyja snatched her phone back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doesn't it only work outside the Barrier?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stella glared at Freyja who was turning her phone off so Stella wouldn’t reset it. “Yes, and there's a gateway in the old cemetery.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's deep in the forest, Stella. You know what's out there, right?” Terra demanded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stella huffed and left the room. The other girls prepared to go to the forest when Freyja mentioned. “The theory is a big ass monster, right?” she clarified. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other three stopped in the hall and turned to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Terra answered, thinking she was scared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freyja grimaced as if she couldn’t believe she was about to propose this. “Shouldn’t we tell the Headmistress?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all shared a look before realizing yes, they needed help in case she was in danger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys get to the barrier. I’ll find Miss Dowling.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they split up, Freyja began to regret the idea. She didn’t know where the Headmistress was. The ginger was guessing she’d be in her office. Also, she was deeply intimidated by the professional woman. She was often swept up in her insecurities and intimidation when something around her broke. Perhaps being alone with her for an extended period of time wasn’t a good idea. Of course, she’d only had this thought as she entered the outer office. As she stepped up to the elevated door, she took a deep breath and raised her hand to knock. The door opened before she had the chance to collide her knuckles with the wood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tall brunette looked down at her expectantly. “You are a bundle of nerves. And you project,” she half-scolded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freyja winced. “I’m sorry. I wouldn’t be here if there wasn’t a good reason,” she said evenly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Firm shoulders slumped slightly. Had she expected an easy night? It certainly wouldn’t have been early. “What happened?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Headmistress Dowling and Freyja met the other girls at the barrier and the five of them travelled to the cemetery together. Musa was in the back of the group and Freyja slowed down, falling back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am I a bundle of nerves?” she asked self-consciously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Musa smiled. “You’re tempered down. Terra’s like a megaphone, bursting with positivity being forced over her insecurities and anger. You’re jumpy and wound tight, but you’re not usually that loud. Now, bear in mind, we’ve only just met.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freyja nodded. “Is there anything I can do to not annoy you psychically?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Musa smiled more. She was worried Freyja would ask this sort of question often, but got the feeling she’d do whatever Musa asked then let the topic drop. “Just be normal.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freyja nodded and her thoughts immediately turned from the topic, walking at her regular pace again. Sadly, that put her back at the front of the group, keeping time with the headmistress. The other girls sped up to keep up. Freyja was watching the ground so she wouldn’t trip and found herself so deep in thought she wasn’t even having conscious thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re projecting again,” Headmistress Dowling warned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The redhead looked up at her. “Huh? I wasn’t even-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette smiled a bit tiredly. “It wasn’t anything in particular. You just send out some emotions in waves.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freyja ran into a tree branch before backing up and ducking under it. She caught up pretty quickly and found the mausoleum, forgoing the question on her tongue. She went to step up to it, but found a hand on her arm pulling her back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You four wait here for Bloom or the both of us. If Bloom comes out alone, you’re to return to the school together.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So they waited. It didn’t take long. A minute or two after she entered the mausoleum, the door opened on its own and the redhead ran out the door. She stopped once she saw the forest-y surroundings and turned around to face the door again, watching it swing shut as the Headmistress brought a hand up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you OK?” Freyja asked immediately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bloom nodded, facing the girls again. “Yeah. Yeah, yeah, I think so. What the hell was that thing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Terra pointed to the door. “I'm pretty sure it's called a Burned One.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freyja shuddered, rubbing her arms. “I’ve heard about them. My brother told me what he knew this summer.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bloom’s blue eyes jumped between the four of them. “Wait. Where… where's Stella?” she asked urgently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She's at school. Why?” Aisha asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bloom trembled a bit, most likely from adrenaline. “That thing just took her ring.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What a tragedy,” Freyja said dryly. She held out her hand. “Come on; we’re supposed to get back to the school. I’d rather not remain outside the protective embrace of the barrier long.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The five of them were solemn on their journey back to the school. They were jumpy as well, jerking up at the smallest sounds. Their magic had reacted a few times. Terra had formed a few vine walls on an instinctual whim and water now ran alongside them constantly. It was worse for Freyja. Her element tuned her into sensing the slightest disturbances in the forest. And it didn’t help that the trees bounced the sounds around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They returned to the suite to find Stella missing. Bloom trudged off to her dorm room and Aisha called out, “The headmistress will take care of the Burned One, Bloom. She won't leave it in the First World.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That didn’t seem to register with Bloom so Freyja added, “Your parents will be safe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bloom smiled at their attempts and nodded. “Thanks.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The First Class</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Freyja woke up alone in her shared room and frowned. She propped herself up on her elbows before rolling over. She pulled her phone closer to her and fiddled around, checking facebook, wattpad, and text message notifications. Finding precious few of each, she went to her library and reread a few fanfiction chapters before finding the energy to stand. She opened her wardrobe and pulled out her clothes for the day. Dressing quickly, </span>
  <a href="https://www.fashmates.com/set/5d8bc9c235c32e4f3dc15472-1611682627149">
    <span>Freyja</span>
  </a>
  <span> joined the other girls in the main room. Stella was there, freshly fucked and wearing last night’s clothes. Freyja rolled her eyes and went to the bathroom, brushing her teeth quickly. Terra seemed to be uncomfortable with Aisha and her in there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That bra?” Aisha asked, gesturing to a pile of clothes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Terra turned to it. “Erm… no. It’s, er, too small. Double tit, you know,” she rambled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Freyja rolled her eyes, putting her mouth under the faucet. She caught some water, wiping her mouth, and sloshed it around. Spitting back into the sink, she turned to Terra. “Wanna use my room to change?” Stella’s in a mouth off with Musa and she’ll no doubt begin screaming at Bloom soon so she’s suitably occupied.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Terra gave Freyja a relieved smile and nodded. “Thanks,” she admitted. They all exited the loo and Stella turned to Aisha as the girl sassed her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...how big a screw-up that is.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Almost as big as giving it to her in the first place.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While the other girls were distracted, Freyja let Terra into the room. She stood in front of the door to guard it. “</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dowling had the creature locked up, which you would know if you were here last night when she gave us an earful.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Freyja grimaced as she remembered. They’d all been dragged back out of bed when she pounded on the door. It had taken every inch of control Freyja had not to lose control of her magic. She just kept her head down and listened to the warning and heads-up of the possibility they ever tried that again without an experienced upper-classman or administrator escorting them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And if people know that there was a Burned One even in the First World temporarily…. Disaster,” Musa added, informing Bloom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I didn’t tell her that I lost the ring. And, I’m sure if we do, then-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fear seized Stella and she clamped down, ordering. “We will do no such thing.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bloom frowned, looking at someone for help. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Freyja raised an eyebrow. “Dowling doesn’t know Stella was involved. She’s on probation, hence rooming with us. If the Headmistress knew she was the reason you were in danger, especially since you’re new to this world, she may be expelled. And if Alfea kicks you out, no one will take you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will figure it out after class. But for now, no one says anything to anyone. Can someone make sure that </span>
  <em>
    <span>Terra</span>
  </em>
  <span> knows that? She can’t keep her mouth shut.” Stella went to walk into her bedroom, but Freyja stepped to the side, blocking her path. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Terra’s in there. And I’m sure she’s got it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep! Got it!” Terra shouted from their bedroom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stella crossed her arms and leveled Freyja with a look. “And why is Terra in my room?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Our</span>
  </em>
  <span> room. And because she needed it and you weren’t here, making it </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> room.” Freyja tilted her head. “...Temporarily.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the circle of stones, the fairy students sat around an altar. Aisha, Musa, and Bloom sat rather close together, but Freyja was on the other side of the circle. Another redhead with a half braid crown sat a few seats away from her and Terra was across from her. She was talking with a few other students, likely other earth elements. Freyja scribbled in her tiny notebook. The chattering in the circle hushed within a moment and the ginger looked up. </span>
  <a href="https://readysteadycut.com/wp-content/uploads/2021/01/Screenshot-2021-01-19-at-11.46.33.jpg">
    <span>Headmistress Dowling</span>
  </a>
  <span> was walking toward the circle and her assistant was trailing behind her, holding a cauldron-looking object. He set it down on the stone altar and walked back to the school. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miss Dowling got right to it. “Magic lives in the very fabric of nature. And here in our circle of stone, it’s magnified.” She held her hand out to the flat bowl before them. “The Vessel tests your ability to channel that magic. Further down the line, you may learn to connect with other elements, but your first year is all about the element you were born with. Earth; soil, sand, rock, and all manner of plant life. Water; the lakes and oceans of the world or the molecules that exist in all organisms around us. The mind; thoughts, memories, dreams. Air; speed, temperature, sound, force. Its power and electrical properties. Fire; destructive or healing. Whatever your element, the emotions underlying it are the same for all fairies.” Miss Dowling came to a stop beside Freyja and stepped back so she wasn’t a part of the circle. She nodded to the cluster Earth fairies. “Terra, you’re up first.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The brunette nodded before standing, smoothing out her overalls dress. She stepped up to the Vessel and placed her hands on the handles. Vines began growing from the crystals. Terra removed her hands from the handles and held them up, guiding the plants taller. She smiled and her eyes lit bright green. She let the plants retreat back into the bowl and sat down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Headmistress was obviously attempting to throw them off. She nodded to another student, random, and across the circle. He was a fire fairy. He had his hands on the handles and the flames leapt up, merging and feeding each other in the air above the Vessel. His brown eyes turned orange. Aisha was called up next. Hands in place, a moment’s hesitation, and the water flowed straight up. She brought her hands up and guided it into a swirl, electric blue shining in her eyes. A boy was called up and his eyes turned yellow before he even touched the Vessel. However, there was a pause where nothing happened. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Focus on clear, positive emotions,” Miss Dowling advised. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A heartbeat later, the light broke through the clouds and direct rays shone on the crystals, lighting up his shirt with a shower of rainbows. Musa stepped up and had barely touched the Vessel when a ball of violet energy manifested above it. She held out her hands to keep it in its place. Another earth element stepped up and the crystals floated, swirling around each other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Beatrix,” Miss Dowling prompted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The confident redhead stepped up to the Vessel and brought her hands up to touch the handles with her middle fingers before holding her hands around the air above the bowl. Lightning sprung from her fingers, connecting with an appendage opposite it. She smirked, though her back was to the Headmistress and Freyja and most of the Earth elementals. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Most of the rest of the class followed in similar succession. That is, until Dowling nodded at Bloom. The redhead slowly stood up, approaching the Vessel. She put her hands on the handles, but paused to put some hair behind her ear. She stood a little uncertainly and looked up at the headmistress. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Headmistress Dowling understood she’d need more specific in her instructions to someone who had only ever done magic on accident. “Open yourself up to the magic of the world around you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bloom looked at her and shifted on her feet more. Her eyes flashed orange and she stared at the Vessel. Her eyes glowed consistently for a moment. A soft whoosh was heard, but only sparks were seen. Blue eyes stared into the bowl determinedly. With a deep breath and even more shifting, Bloom stared harder. The tops of flames licked over the edge of the bowl, but no real fire was seen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Freyja stared at the bowl curiously, optimistic that Bloom could do this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The redhead opened her eyes and looked out at the Headmistress. She was obviously getting embarrassed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Freyja looked up at Miss Dowling, opening her mouth to say something. Anything. Bloom just had to be missing something. She’d heard about the fire. Bloom obviously had potential. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Focus on clear, positive feelings.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other students started whispering. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bloom kept staring, breathing sharply. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How ‘bout your parents?” Aisha offered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bloom paused, turning slightly to listen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Focus on how much you love them?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Or a birthday,” Freyja added. “Some time you were completely at ease, if nothing else.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bloom turned back to the Vessel, but barely gave it a second before snapping, “It’s not working.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop thinking. Magic comes from-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Emotion. I’ve been listening. I know what I’m supposed to do. ...It’s not happening. Can you please move on?” Bloom demanded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Headmistress Dowling paused. She waited for a few seconds, watching Bloom with an unreadable face. She nodded and tapped Freyja’s shoulder with the back of her finger. “Freyja,” she prompted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Christ. She was the last one. Freyja squeaked. “Miss, I’m not going to fare much better than her.” She spoke softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dowling gave her a firm look. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Freyja immediately moved to her feet, stepping up to the Vessel. She tucked her notebook into her boot. She rubbed her hands together to dry them of sweat before placing them on the sides of the Vessel. She closed her eyes and pictured her home. The lone home on a hill. The trees surrounding it on the lower hills. A flash of blood entered her mind’s eye and the image of a Burned One ran past her inner vision. A harsh gasp and Freyja stepped away from the Vessel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keep trying. Positive emotions. Clear thought. Calm your mind,” Dowling ordered from behind. She had never had two students unable to connect with the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Vessel</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The easiest assignment they’d have all year. The easiest assignment during their entire education at Alfea. They needed this if they were going to learn to channel their power on their own. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A shaky breath or two later, Freyja stepped back up to the Vessel. She put her hands back on it and looked in her mind again. She had to find something positive. Her mind drifted to her notebook. The ink had to have dried to the paper by now, inscribing </span>
  <b>happiness (Timmy), elation, relief, catharticism (writing)</b>
  <span>, and </span>
  <b>that one day</b>
  <span>. So Freyja prompted her mind to send her back to the realm inside her mind, the small room she kept for her calm days. They were so rare nowadays. She was in her art room. She spray painted a canvas and peeled off the tape and it made a diamond. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Open yourself up to the magic of the world around you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goddess, she must’ve said that 5 times since entering the clearing. Freyja wondered if it got on her nerves, having to repeat herself. She berated herself and focused back on the task. She felt the grass beneath her carrying magic, the earth itself sharing magic with her. That combined with the peace of painting made her head spin. She focused on pushing her magic into the bowl. But it got stuck in her chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Push past your doubts,” Dowling reminded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Freyja snorted. “Yea, that’s not gonna happen.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Freyja,” Dowling ground out in a rebuking tone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Freyja took a deep breath to reorient herself. The magic was there. The emotion was there. Yet nothing was happening. She shook her head. “I- It’s not- I can’t,” she settled, stepping back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Headmistress Dowling sighed. “Very well. We’ll pick this up tomorrow. We'll not move on until we </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> get this." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a collective groan and the students picked up their bags. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No child left behind," Freyja mumbled. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Make the Plan; Execute the Plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After their shared failed attempts, Freyja hung around a stone behind Bloom, waiting for Headmistress Dowling to leave her alone. When she finally walked away, Freyja stepped up to her fellow ginge. </p><p>“Cryptic and vague, just like everything else in this place,” Bloom grumbled. </p><p>“I take offense at that,” Freyja said. </p><p>Bloom smiled at her good-naturedly, but still irritated. She walked away a little slowly. </p><p>Freyja fell in step. “So, I know why I’m messing up, but why are you?” </p><p>Bloom shrugged. “My parents aren’t my parents. Stella’s pissed that I lost her ring. And I have no idea what I’m doing anymore.” </p><p>Freyja giggled. “Bloom, no one knows what they’re doing. Not really. And your parents raised you, blood or not. They know things your birth parents will never know. And Stella… shouldn’t have sent you off alone. It’s her own fault that her precious ring is gone.” </p><p>Bloom looked at her sideways. “How are you the most helpful person here?” </p><p>Freyja shrugged. “Gift of American?” she offered. </p><p>Bloom laughed softly. “So, what’s wrong with your magic?” </p><p>Freyja shook her head. “It’s not my magic. It’s all me. I’m not a very strong person, personality wise. I have my moments, but I like being quiet, in the back of the class, writing notes and cataloguing what’s going on in everyone’s life.” </p><p>“Like Anna from Vampire Diaries.” </p><p>Freyja nodded. “Exactly. I don’t talk much so I hear everything. It doesn’t help that my powers make it really easy to literally hear everything. I’m nothing special so I blend in. But you, little miss changeling, you’ve got power in waves. I couldn’t feel it much when we first met because you were so scared, but now you’re very… angry.” </p><p>Bloom frowned at her. “Are you like Musa?” she asked. </p><p>Freyja looked down, shaking her head. “Close, but no.”</p><hr/><p>The winx suitemates sat together at a table. Terra sat opposite Musa and Freyja. Bloom sat beside Freyja and Aisha sat beside Terra rather quickly, obviously eager. “So, here's what we should do. Maybe we can make a list of emotional triggers-”</p><p>Bloom grimaced, picking at her food. “Aisha, um, I appreciate what you're doing, but I can figure this out on my own,” she insisted. </p><p>Aisha nodded. “I'm sure. I just think you might be in your head about the whole changeling stuff and overthinking.”</p><p>Bloom looked at Musa and Terra briefly. “So everyone knows?” she asked self-consciously. </p><p>Freyja snorted, ducking her head. “Well Terra didn't until just now,” she commented quietly. Aisha grimaced. </p><p>Terra’s eyes were suddenly very wide. “Oh, is that why you're freaking out at the Vessel? That makes so much more sense cause that's gonna be the easiest assignment we'll have, and I'm making it worse,” she realized, finally done talking. </p><p>Two blondes walked up to the table and the female laid a map onto the wood. “So, we have a plan to get my ring back.”</p><p>Musa leaned around the two redheads and saw the map. “What's this?”</p><p>Terra perked up, pointing at various spots on the map. “It's Alfea! The little dotted line is the barrier, and that's Crag Creek. Wind Meadow! (laughs) When I was a kid, I'd spend every afternoon-”</p><p>Stella gritted her teeth. “Great story, Ter,” she cut the Earth Fairy off. She really needed to say this then leave. The more time she had with her boyfriend alone, the more secure she’d feel. She was sure. And she sure was wrong.</p><p>“No, no, it's a really good story. Listen. So, I used to go and practice my magic by trying to swirl leaves into this little fab cyclone thing. And I ended up catching a ladybug in my swirls, it was living on a leaf at the time. And I accidentally flung it away. Well, I looked and I looked for it, desperate to save it, but I couldn’t find it. Well, I looked under a rock and the ladybug wasn't there. It was on my face the whole time. How funny is that?” </p><p>“Hilarious,” Stella snapped. “Um, Sky? Where do you think they're keeping it again?” she prompted. </p><p>When the blonde stood beside her again, she rested her hand on his arm territorially. The girls at the table shared a look over the move, but Freyja just rolled her eyes, hooking her feet into the metal bars beneath the table. She leaned back, feeling nerdily strong. </p><p>“There's the barn and the mill,” Sky was saying. </p><p>“Oh, the barn would be my bet. Erm, my dad fortified the beams because he was chaining this wounded horse there when I was little.” </p><p>“So we just have to sneak in there and get my ring,” Stella cut her off before she started another story. </p><p>“Hang on,” Freyja redirected, sitting back up. “Your dad chained up a wounded horse?” She pouted. </p><p>Terra smiled reassuringly. “It was only until he was better.” </p><p>Freyja still pouted, turning toward Bloom a bit.</p><p>Aisha got them back on topic. “Strange how casually you're tossing about the word "we".”</p><p>Musa smirked, looking at the blonde. “Yeah, sounds more like a "you" kinda deal,” she snarked. </p><p>“Except <em> I </em> didn't lose it,” Stella replied pointedly. </p><p>“When do we go?” Bloom suddenly asked. </p><p>The table went silent. Before the unappointed leader of the group spoke up. “Gonna be blunt. Sorry. Bloom, you have zero control over your magic. That is, if you manage to channel it. Bad idea.” And she was only the leader because she so enjoyed bossing them around. </p><p>“I lost the ring. I'm gonna get it back,” Bloom snipped. </p><p>Sky looked around the group. He may not have magic, but he understood how dangerous losing control or having no defense in an emergent situation was. “Guys, maybe we should take a second-”</p><p>Stella turned to the other redhead, “Freyja?” she prompted expectantly. </p><p>The american shrugged. “I’m in.” </p><p>Aisha shook her head. “Ok, I’ve seen Bloom summon her magic. Freyja-” </p><p>“You just met,” the hazel eyes fairy interjected. Pale blue eyes stared at the water fairy. “You just met Freyja. And you’ve spent all of 10 minutes in a shared room with me. We’ve never been alone. And we met yesterday. You’re lucky to have the familiarity with Bloom that you do so please don’t assume I’m disabled just because you’ve never witnessed me,” she said evenly. She never raised her voice. She just made her point then bit a carrot pointedly. </p><p>Stella smirked a little proudly at her for standing up to Aisha. She turned to the other girls haughtily. “I think everyone is making a way bigger deal of this than it needs to be.” She faces Terra. “You said the Burned One is locked up, right?” she asked, seeming more compassionate than she felt.</p><p>Terra nodded. “Oh, and subdued. I'm pretty sure my dad is distilling this oil that'll subdue it. It's- it's called Zanbaq. I could probably make some more,” she offered. </p><p>Stella smiled kindly, manipulating anyone and everyone willing to aid her. “Thank you, Terra and Freyja, for being helpful. And thank you, Bloom, for taking responsibility. And thank you, everyone else, for…” She gathered up the map, her laugh filled with more ice than Freyja’s American tea, “nothing, I guess. Thanks... for nothing.”</p><p>“Let me know when you wanna do it,” Bloom requested, grabbing her bag and leaving. </p><p>After a minute and an overly enthusiastic kiss, Sky followed Bloom outside.</p><hr/><p>The next morning, the fairies gathered at the Stone Circle again. Bloom had been out late with Stella and seemed oddly confident. <a href="https://www.fashmates.com/set/5d8bc9c235c32e4f3dc15472-1617164574919">Freyja</a> sat in the same place as the day before. Sadly, Dowling positioned herself in the same place as well. She wore a dress with only one shoulder</p><p>Bloom stood at the Vessel and grasped the handles. The fire rose almost immediately. Like when you throw gasoline on a bonfire. </p><p>Headmistress Dowling smiled approvingly and motioned for her to sit. She tapped Freyja’s shoulder again and the redhead stood as well. She stepped up to the bowl and closed her eyes. She remembered to open her mind and let the feeling of the magic around her seep into her skin. It was easier here, she noticed. Not that it was all that difficult outside the circle. Magic always came easy to Freyja. That had been the problem. Now, she couldn’t make it go. Just like before, she felt it all the way throughout her. She felt it in her bones, in her finger, toes, the top of her head. But she couldn’t push it out. She slumped her shoulders and shook her head. “I’m so sorry. I just- It won’t- I can’t.” </p><p>Headmistress Dowling let out a breath. “Class dismissed,” she ordered, ignoring the collective sigh of relief. "Not you, Freyja," she ordered when the redhead went to step down. </p><p>Freyja sighed and stayed at the Vessel. This wouldn't end well...</p><p>When the Stone Circle was cleared of all students, Headmistress Dowling stepped up to the redhead. "I thought you'd feel more comfortable with less people watching." She stood on the opposite side of the Vessel. </p><p>Freyja cleared her throat. "Than-" Her voice squeaked and she cleared it again. "Thank you." </p><p>"What are you thinking when you hold the Vessel?" she asked curiously. </p><p>Freyja glanced up at her. Her hair was spun into a side bun which wasn't held very securely. It gave her a fresh-outta-bed look that gave Freyja a strange feeling in her stomach. "Mostly, I feel the magic in the air, the grass; it's definitely magnified in here." </p><p>Dowling smiled. "Yes. You feel it, then?" </p><p>Freyja nodded. "I always feel it. That's not the problem." </p><p>"Then what is it?" </p><p>Freyja shrugged. "I don't know." </p><p>Farah reached across the altar and rested her hand on Freyja's. The one that wasn't on the Vessel. The wind around them picked up, actually pulling Farah's hair loose from it's bun. The bobby pins fell to the ground and long curls unfurled, waving in the wind. Brown eyes connected with <a href="https://24.media.tumblr.com/b09372352658fc3c79e3e0eaac2f3b5e/tumblr_mregqohCJM1qc66bjo1_500.gif">glowing white</a>. "You're doing it," she commented. </p><p>Freyja frowned. "What are you talking about?" she asked, shaking her head while speaking. The white faded from her eyes and bright blue orbs remained, staring confusedly. </p><p>"What were you feeling just now?" </p><p>Freyja shrugged. "No clue." </p><p>Headmistress Dowling sighed. "How do you not know what <em>you</em> were feeling?" </p><p>"Because I've never felt that before!" Freyja replied just as defensively. </p><p>Dowling sighed. "Ok, ok," she took a deep breath. "What do you usually feel when you use magic?" </p><p>Freyja's eyes got wide, vividness of color fading to leave them pale blue. "Panic," she answered. </p><p>The Headmistress nodded. "That makes sense. Both you and Bloom have troublesome pasts with magic so you're scared to get back in it." </p><p>Freyja nodded once. "If you say so." She turned to grab her bag. </p><p>"Freyja," Dowling sing-songed. </p><p>The redhead turned back around and the woman crooked her finger at her, pointing back at the Vessel. Sighing, the girl deposited her hands on the bowl. </p><p>"You know what kind of emotions to use. You're the one who suggested Bloom use a birthday." </p><p>"Because I thought it would come easy for her." </p><p>"So it doesn't come easily to you?" </p><p>Pale eyes went cold and the lids around them narrowed. "Stop beating around the bush and ask." </p><p>If any other student had spoken to her like that, she would have had them in detention so fast their head would spin. And they'd be cleaning the canteen with Doris and the janitors. But Freyja didn't raise her voice. She wasn't snippy. Her tone was even. And Dowling had been beating around the bush. Freyja had barely made admissions. Farah had had her transcripts sent over from the First World and she'd placed them in Freyja's file in case a teacher needed some information, but she knew nothing about her personal life. Frankly, she knew very little about most of her students' personal lives, but many of them were 4th or 5th generation so she'd gone to school with their families and knew what their home life would be like. She knew very little about the First World beside the basics and how to get around without drawing attention to herself.</p><p>"Is yours a happy home?" </p><p>After a few minutes of even eye contact, she'd asked. </p><p>The answer was immediate. "No." </p><p>That hurt Farah's heart. She hated when their homes were worse than the school. Mostly, that mentality came from <em>her</em> time in school. She tried to make this place as nice and as good a place as she could, but it was still the students' second home. "Can you remember a time you were completely at ease?" </p><p>Freyja sighed, her eyes shut. She rested her elbows on the stone between the Vessel and herself. "Yes. And I've been trying to use it. But the Burned One-"</p><p>"Our Burned One was a fluke. They're gone," Farah reassured firmly. </p><p>Like she was trying to tell herself that, Freyja noticed. She frowned. How could Headmistress Dowling not know? "No, it wasn't. I've faced half a dozen back in the First World." </p><p>Farah paled. "You're sixteen," she commented emotionlessly. </p><p>"With panic as a trigger," the redhead added. "Killing 'em became kinda easy." She tilted her head briefly. </p><p>But Farah wasn't there anymore. She was in her head, her mind spinning as fast as she could make it. A Burned One hadn't been spotted in 16 years. If this girl had ever seen one, they were wrong.</p><p>The Burned Ones were more than back. They'd never gone. </p><p>Freyja leaned forward, concerned. "Headmistress Dowling?" she asked as softly as she could. The wind sped up even more and focused around the Vessel. It swirled around and the temperature dropped. </p><p>Clouded brown eyes connected with compassionate blue once again and the mini tornado grew. Farah smiled, placing her hands on Freyja's. "Keep going." </p><p>The condensed water vapor in the cold swirled more and rose. It connected with the clouds above them and the gentle wind blew around them. Freyja looked up at it and laughed. She looked back at the Headmistress, smile frozen on her face. </p><p>Farah stared at the stressless face, noting how rare it was that Freyja was so light-hearted. They'd only just met and she could already tell that much about her? She must've been paying more attention than she thought. She pulled her hands back. "Alright," she said. "We'll continue with the regular timetable tomorrow. We'll meet in the classroom." </p><p>Freyja nodded, pulling back. She looked at the ground and around her feet rather awkwardly. "I'll see you tomorrow, then." </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, here's the thing. I need at least a version of the script or my updates slow way down and I get distracted. So, I'm transcribing Fate and I'm almost done with most of the episodes, but I still have to do the last two. So I may not update for a while.</p><p>Also, someone said little sister about Freyja and now she has baby moments. You're welcome.</p><p>Also also, should I change her name? Is it confusing for you guys that it's Freyja and Farah? Freyja was originally gonna be Farah's daughter, but I changed my mind.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Expect the Plan to go Off the Rails, Throw Away the Plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just need to finish transcribing the last two episodes then I'll be able to focus entirely on the story. If anyone wants to add some dialogue on transcripts.com.... :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gathering her things in her bag, Freyja got a text from Terra. Actually, she was in a new group chat with Terra and Musa. <span class="u"><em>'Need help. Greenhouse.'</em></span> Freyja pulled her bag over her head so the strap would cross her torso and turned halfway over her shoulder, bidding, "Have a nice day." She walked back up to the school while Headmistress Dowling remained in the Stone Circle, thinking about the implications.</p><p>The redhead joined her British brethren in the Greenhouse and Musa was separating buds across from Terra, who was growing plants faster than Musa could bud them. "Slow down, Terra," the american ordered. </p><p>The Earth fairy looked up at her then glanced at Musa who was overcome by all the potted plants around her. She laughed. "Sorry! I just want us to have enough." </p><p>"Well, this is <em>more</em> than enough for <em>3</em> vials," Freyja guesstimated, taking off her bag. </p><p>Terra laughed again. "I guess I can help separate the buds. Freyja, could you crush them?" </p><p>Freyja nodded, putting her bag on the ground beneath the bench. She pulled a mortar and pestle off a shelf of them and dumped a bunch of buds into it. She crushed them rather quickly and turned around. "Does your dad have beeswax?" </p><p>"Yea, he minds it too," Terra quipped. </p><p>Freyja shook her head. "That was a bad joke. Where is it?" </p><p>"It wasn't that-! The bench against the wall opens," she answered resignedly. </p><p>Freyja walked over to it and pulled out the bucket of wax and took the pipette, pulling out the wax until the storage bulb was half full. She administered the pipette back into the still and grabbed a vial from behind the spare mortars. Once the wax was fully dripped from the pipette, she pulled it free and sucked up the crushed buds. She dropped it a few drops into the still and watched it carefully. </p><p>"How do you know how to make an unguent?" </p><p>Freyja inspected the liquid with a critical eye, letting it drip from the spout into her vial. "Bit thin to be an unguent," she commented. </p>
<hr/><p>By the Barrier, Musa, Freyja, and Terra walked up to find Stella, Aisha, and Bloom waiting.</p><p>"Oh, good. Everyone's calm and collected," Musa quipped. </p><p>Freyja turned to her. "You know, I just realized how much it must suck to be you." </p><p>Musa smirked in amusement. </p><p>Stella huffed. "Finally!" she complained.</p><p>The group slowly started filtering through the Barrier. </p><p>Terra held up the vial of golden liquid. "Sorry. I just needed a little help with the Zanbaq. We're all good now, though." </p><p>Stella stepped closer to the Barrier. "Do we know where the barn is?" she had to make sure. If they didn't.....</p><p>Terra looked at the sky, judging the position of the trees and such. "Um, yes. North." She pointed in the general direction. She suddenly laughed, remembering, "Because there's this- there's this little stump that looks like-"</p><p>Stella held up her index finger. "Show. Don't tell."</p><p>Terra frowned. "Oh."</p><p>Freyja rolled her eyes. "I think she could tell us while we walk," she proposed. </p><p>Stella glared at her, but received no serious reply. </p><p>It was a fitting punishment for Stella being rude, Freyja decided. But it was also a punishment for everyone else.</p>
<hr/><p>The group made it near the barn and Bloom held the door momentarily. "Ready?" she asked. She pulled it open and Aisha grabbed the other one.</p><p>Freyja had a hand up, but the barn was empty. </p><p>"It's not here," Bloom commented. </p><p>"They got here already?" Freyja asked. </p><p>"No!" Stella breathed, walking toward the chains. She sighed, holding one of them. "No, no! My mum's going to kill me," she whispered. </p><p>Freyja tilted her head. "Well, they're taking it to the Solarian Prison, right? There's no reason she can't get it back on her own," she offered optimistically. </p><p>"Guys! We've got a problem," Terra called. </p><p>Aisha, Stella, and Freyja follow the voice out to face the woods. The forest floor is littered with bodies, torn and ripped.</p><p>"I think it's safe to say they haven't moved it," Freyja commented unnecessarily.</p><p>Headmaster Silva is sitting against a tree, moving slightly. </p><p>She and Terra noticed him simultaneously. "That's Mr. Silva."</p><p>Freyja went to walk to him, but Aisha suddenly realized their group was missing someone. "Wait. Where's Bloom? Bloom!" She ran back to the barn, calling out for the redhead. </p><p>Stella looked at the other three, obviously scared. </p><p>Freyja took a deep breath, laying a hand on Stella's arm. "OK, you and Aisha go find Bloom. The three of us will help the Headmaster."</p><p>Stella nodded and followed Aisha. The other three stepped closer to the injured man. Silva lifted sword threateningly in return.</p><p>"It's us, Mr. Silva. It's Terra Harvey, Musa Griffiths, and Freyja Novak," Terra told him, reciting their names like potion ingredients. (Do they have potions? Isn't that what you'd call Zanbaq?)</p><p>"How do you know our last names?" Freyja whispered. </p><p>"I know who you are. Please stay back," Silva requested, not wanting to hurt the students. </p><p>Freyja held out her hands placatingly, stepping closer anyway. "We won't abandon you," she spoke softly so only he could hear her. She reached for his blade. "You're infected, but Terra has Zanbaq. And I can cure you right as rain once we're back at the school." She took the blade of his sword and pulled the weapon away from him. Terra used a root to restrain him and Freyja took the vial of Zanbaq from her. She uncorked it while Terra grabbed his head. Freyja slowly poured half of the vial into his mouth. Corking it back, she looked at Terra. "Digesting Zanbaq will help fight the infection, but any more than this one vial will kill him." She payed his hair back, spotting Musa's distressed face. "He's scared, Musa. We're not."</p><p>Terra nodded, looking up at her suite mate. "Focus on us." </p><p>Freyja knelt beside him, pulling his free, albeit limp arm over her shoulder. "Let him go," she ordered Terra. </p><p>The Earth Fairy nodded and made the root release him, pulling his other arm over her shoulder. They hoisted him up together. </p><p>"Grab his sword," Freyja ordered. And they took off toward the school.</p>
<hr/><p>Terra and Freyja carried Silva through the canteen and the students all shut up. "I need a med kit from the Bastion!" Terra shouted. Dane immediately took off for the kit. </p><p>Beatrix walked up, saw Silva, and reported, "I'll get the headmistress." And she ran in the opposite direction of Dane.</p><p>"Nearly there, Mr. Silva. Sam, go and get Dad."</p><p>A brunette boy with fluffy looking hair ran off toward the direction Dane rushed to.</p><p>Musa still trailed behind them, sword in hand. "Dad?"</p><p>Terra didn't slow while answering. "He's... my brother."</p><p>Musa watched him go, distressed. She followed after her fairy friends.</p><p>They deposited Silva on a bench in the greenhouse and Freyja walked around Harvey's work table. </p><p>Sky had apparently trailed behind them with Musa. "How bad is it? Can you help him?" he demanded urgently.</p><p>Silva sat up, though leaned over slightly. "Sky, I'll be fine. Just let professor Harvey do his work," he urged. </p><p>Dowling walked in in all her dressed up glory. "I should have moved it right away. You should've had more soldiers," she rambled. </p><p>"Guys, could we have the room, please. We'll keep you informed. Go on."</p><p>The teens left and Farah beside Saul, allowing him to lean over and lay halfway on her lap. Ben knelt beside him, still treating him. "It's just us, Saul," Ben informed, applying Zanbaq to his wound. </p><p>"The Burned One was loose already when we got there. I saw someone... in the road." </p><p>"Someone let it loose on purpose?" the Headmistress asked, incredulous. Who would let one of those beasts out?</p><p>The injured man nodded. Ben and Farah shared a look. Saul suddenly looked up at his fairy companion from their training. "Freyja said something about a cure. Did she say anything to you?" </p><p>The brunette shook her head. "No," Farah answered. </p><p>"I might've hallucinated it," Saul admitted. </p><p>"You did not." </p><p>The trio looked over behind Saul, through a wall of vines. </p><p>Freyja was bent over her own setup, crushing something in her mortar. "You're out of willow weed," she commented. "Luckily, I brought my own." She poured a liquid into the mortar and it hissed, steam rising from the ceramic bowl. Which was interesting because there was no way she could have added heat to the mixture. Which meant the combination produce heat all on its own. And if a simple unguent caused a hiss, it was quite a bit of heat. She picked up the bowl and held a pipette between her teeth, not adding any pressure. She even had it tilted up. Kneeling before Silva, she set the bowl on the ground and kept grinding. "Do you have a syringe? It works best if administered hypodermically." </p><p>Harvey recognized a fellow healer and went for his syringe, ensuring a needle was attached. He handed it to her and she held the needle in the bowl. Somehow, the plants and liquid and heat made the elixir into a lump-less liquid. She held up the syringe and Ben went for Saul's shirt. </p><p>Farah held her hand over her Specialist's arm. "Are you sure you trust this?" she asked Ben. </p><p>But Freyja answered. "I've used it on myself." </p><p>Farah held her gaze, frowning skeptically. </p><p>"Er..." Freyja looked around. She put the needle on top of the mortar and reached for his sword. It had Burned One blood/venom on it and Freyja pricked her finger on the end, face barely twitching at the pain. She held up her finger and the others watched, enraptured by the small black veins that focused around her fingertip. They turned red for a moment before fading to becoming non-visible once more. </p><p>Farah lowered her hand and Freyja injected it into Saul's shoulder. It took a few moments for the antidote to kick in and Freyja had to hold Ben's hand so he wouldn't apply Zanbaq and possibly counteract the treatment. The Lichtenberg veins turned bright red and Saul groaned in pain. The other two watched carefully while Freyja was confidently washing out her bowl with her sleeve. </p><p>His form relaxed and the veins faded</p><p>"This antidote offers protection for a few years... It's kind of like a tetanus shot... Just in case you're re-exposed."</p><p>"I'd like you to show me how to make that," Ben said calmly. </p><p>Freyja didn't even spare him a look. "No," she answered immediately. </p><p>Ben flinched. "What?"</p><p>Freyja established and maintained eye contact. "I'm sorry, but I can't give that to anybody. I don't know you. And, if I'm the only one who knows the formula, I can't be replaced. It makes me seem more valuable than I am."</p><p>"You cured me," the Irishman awed. </p><p>"I treated you," she belittled. "Your wounds will heal normally now and you'll need to be careful. Killing the Burned One that infected you will still heal your wounds, but your life is no longer bound to it." She stood and deposited the mortar at the wash station. She turned to see the adults watching her. "Well? He could still bleed out!" she snipped. </p><p>That kicked Ben into gear and Dowling left the room. Musa and Terra sat outside, aware they'd be questioned. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Erg... Seriously, what's with the 'a' names? Seriously, y'all want me to change my MC's name?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. A Bit About Freyja</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was late after sunset that Professor Harvey escorted her back to her dorm. Dowling would have but she had to question Musa and Terra. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freyja had her bag back over her shoulder. “I didn’t mean to offend you-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harvey shook his head. “No. I understand. Certain people would use you for that then throw you away. I hope you’ll come to realize we won’t do that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freyja nodded. “Trust,” she laughed. “Erm.. unlikely.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harvey laughed with her, much warmer than she did. “We’ll see.” It wasn’t a threat either. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm…” Freyja hummed, coming to a stop in front of the Winx Suite. “Good night, Professor Harvey,” she bade, going inside.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Three days, after Dowling’s class, Freyja wandered into the Greenhouse. She saw Mr. Silva sitting on a chair, his wrappings on the ground by a trash can. “He missed,” she commented. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older man looked up at her and smiled. “Yeah. He’s also out of gauze.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freyja scoffed playfully. “What kind of physician is he?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silva smirked. “The battlefield kind.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freyja raised an eyebrow. “He never got a degree?” she asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silva shrugged, losing the smirk. “Never needed it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There must be a requirement for a licensed medical practitioner at a school like this.” She walked further into the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silva nodded. “His wife. But she spends most of her time in their cottage. The war affected her the most. Flower child,” he explained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freyja nodded. “I hated hurting anything with my magic too. Not that I could summon it most of the time. Even with a weapon… I hate it.” She shrugged. “But we do what we have to.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silva watched her carefully. “Will you tell me about your time in your war?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freyja turned halfway away from him playfully. “Will you let me help change your bindings?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I trust-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As do I. Allow me to multi-task.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silva knew how it felt to just speak and do nothing else. Especially when talking about a hard time. It was raw and you felt naked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harvey and Dowling entered the Greenhouse, both their hands filled with gauze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freyja laughed without smiling. “A full-blown audience. One would almost think you planned this,” she half-accused Silva, narrowing her eyes in jest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man smiled good-naturedly. He looked at his friends. “Freyja’s gonna help with my gauze.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, thank God,” Dowling sighed. She really wasn’t a healer. She handed off the gauze and Freyja gestured for his shirt, laughing quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled it off, wincing as he pulled at the stitched wounds, gently though. “You should start your story to distract me from the pain.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freyja brought her shoulders up and her chin down. “We’re redressing your gauze, not removing glass.” She shook her head, pulling gently at the gauze still around his abdomen. The gauze by the trash must’ve been from his arms. “It matters not. There are 5 of us now, 3 with my partner and I gone. I was quite young when I joined the fight. Two boys joined early and each brought on a girl. But of course, we weren’t the first fighters. We all gain information from somewhere and without any experience, we would’ve died before we got the first combative technique. I had someone to show me how and I showed the others.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A teacher?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freyja nodded, wrapping his arm by starting at the shoulder. “Eliza. She’s gone now. Converted by the venom. I hadn’t made the antidote yet. I had the idea, but no basis. No sample of char.” She shook her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How?” Silva prompted, using as little force as possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freyja let out a breath. “The Burned Ones have been around for a while. I’ve been fighting them longest in my group, but she was fighting long before I even knew they existed. And her friend before her. Well, her friend was turned and she kept her chained up. She wanted to find a cure, but she was on her own. Eventually, her friend got out; she had no way to weaken or effectively restrain her. Eliza hunted her down to retrap her, but she came after me. That’s when my magic first woke up.” She smiled idly, snipping the end of the gauze. “We were trundling through it together until I found out she had the Burned One chained up again. … I pulled back,” her voice cracked and her eyes watered. She took the gauze wrap from Ben to wrap halfway around Saul’s abdomen before giving it back so he could do the other half. “I stopped showing her my magic. And it stopped doing even little, unintentional stuff. We still trained physically, but I never truly opened up to her again. Inevitably, the Burned One got out. The doors were locked. We were trapped together. But Eliza couldn’t kill her friend. She hesitated. I didn’t make the same mistake. I killed the both of them, quickly as I could. That was the first and last time I used magic on purpose, that I was even able, until I came here.” She attempted a half smile at Farah, but it came out more pained and grimace-like. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Silva said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freyja didn’t look at him. “Why?” She went back and forth with Harvey to wrap Silva up. “You didn’t do it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but it’s our fault,” the man insisted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freyja raised her eyebrows at him expectantly. “How’s that?” she asked tiredly, shaking her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We ended the crusade,” he explained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freyja frowned confusedly. “What crusade?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Farah finally spoke up. “My predecessor led a crusade against the Burned Ones. We thought we got them all, but, somehow, they ended up in your world. We hadn’t had a sighting for weeks and we were adjusting to our new positions as Alfea administrators. We declared them extinct.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freyja leaned back, looking at the Headmasters critically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Farah suddenly felt nervous over her opinion. She felt guilty that she let them escape and ruin another world. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That makes sense.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That surprised the adults in the room, though it shouldn’t have. Freyja was always very level-headed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Natural selection. You were killing them. To them, they had a natural predator and had to migrate elsewhere to replenish their numbers. We didn’t know anything about them. Until we did. Now, both worlds defend against them, but it’s still two battles. Solarian troops would never go out of their way to aid the First World and no Fae would ever let humans over here to help fight yours’. Not without training and you’re already over-taxed enough as it is. Not to mention the training would take forever. The only reason I got Timmy involved was because he was so close. Eliza found Arthur shortly before she died.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm not even transcribing anymore. We're gonna go through another slump when I get that far, but it should get more consistent again soon.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Control</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The first year fairies all sat in rows of tables and the roommates teamed up. As Freyja’s roommate was a second year, </span>
  <a href="https://www.fashmates.com/set/5d8bc9c235c32e4f3dc15472-1611685992102">
    <span>she</span>
  </a>
  <span> was shunted to the other aisle. Aisha and Bloom snuck in just a tad late, but Headmistress Dowling was facing the window, likely observing her cured co-worker in case he came back down with the infection. If she knew they were late, she didn’t say anything. Without turning around, she ordered the class to begin their practices. It had been a week since the Vessel and a week since Freyja cured Silva so they knew their assignments pretty well. Beatrix had hers down pat and a few others were pretty confident, but much of the class needed a direction, not knowing specifically how to focus themselves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Terra was the first one to speak up today. “So, it's like the perfect pear, right? What you want me to do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That actually got Headmistress Dowling to turn away from the window. She rejoined the class, officially teaching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know how if you ever wanna eat a pear, it's always rock solid, and you wait and you wait, and it's still a rock, and then you touch it one second later, and it's all rotten mush.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freyja scrunched her nose briefly. She didn’t need the visual. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Musa apparently shared the opinion. “Ugh, I hate pears.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dowling focused on Terra only, ignoring her roommates disgust. “Your magic connects you to living things,” she explained. “Feel how they communicate to you. The subtle signals of nature.” She moved to stand behind Terra as the Earth Fairy sprouted a dandelion. “Pheromones, vibrations.” The dandelion plopped off its bud and white seedlings spread. “You can give life.” She went too far and sent the dead flower’s seedlings flying. “But there is such a thing as giving too much.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Musa tilted her head, possibly smiling. “Too much is kind of her thing,” she quipped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dowling turned to her, poking her forehead. “Which you can feel 'cause you're an exposed microphone on a windy peak. Think of focusing on one emotion, in one direction.” She pointed her index finger between Musa’s eyes. “Narrow the field.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Musa tensed as she opened herself up to the emotions coming at her. After a moment, she relaxed and that somehow provoked approval in the Headmistress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dowling nodded, smiling faintly. “Good.” She walked to the table behind them, examining the pair seated there. She provided small pointers but they mostly understood. She stepped up to Bloom explaining, “A fire that lays waste to everything in its path is instinctual and impulsive. What about when you need that fire to stop? Can you light a single piece of kindling and leave the others untouched?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bloom looked down at her pile of kindling and focused, her fingers twitching. After a moment, only a single stick ignites. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dowling smiled, nodded, then walked around behind her, glancing at the purple magic drawing her attention. “Impressive, Beatrix,” Headmistress Dowling complimented. “Keep it up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got it, Miss D,” Beatrix affirmed. When the headmistress paused and stepped back, prompting Beatrix to correct herself. “Headmistress Dowling. Your Grace….” she mocked, pushing a finger down her collarbone ostentatiously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freyja smiled at her, amused at her reaction to Dowling’s insistence at proper titling. Dowling veered toward her, eyes glancing over everyone else’s work, and she raised her head as if to look at the ginger, causing a swell to stick itself in her chest. Her eyes glowed without her consent and she faded to the backs of everyone’s minds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dowling turned her head to look at and prompted Aisha into levitating a body of water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time Freyja’s blood had started to move again, Aisha’s water plopped back into the bowl, splashing everyone directly nearby. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dowling walked back up to the front of the classroom. “That’s all for today,” she stated, wiping her arm of water. Not that it would actually rid her of the hydration. It had sunk into her clothes already. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freyja already had her bag on her shoulder and she was the first one out the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Headmistress watched after her curiously. She had yet to see the air elemental in action other than her delayed Vessel harnessing. Well, she’s been quite useful in curing Saul, but the only magic she’d witnessed was the minor tornado. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>After calming down from her impromptu spell, Freyja sat beside Bloom and Musa in the canteen. Both girls were picking at their food thoughtfully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's just strange not seeing Aisha get something right,” Bloom mused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Musa nodded, her eyes flashing purple briefly. “Agreed. Not sure why that makes you feel so obnoxiously guilty though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bloom leaned forward, spurned by bitterness. “I know that you have to feel everyone's emotions, but you don't have to broadcast them.” She turned her mind back to her roommate, shaking her head. “Aisha's... tired. Yeah. My parents think that Alfea's in Switzerland, so… they Skype me at 9:00 a.m. Switzerland time every morning…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freyja nodded, pulling a carrot up to her mouth. “It's 2:00 a.m. our time. Yes, we can all hear you.” She bit half the carrot off, tilting her head amusedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bloom’s blue eyes darted between the two suitemates. “Am I being loud? I'm trying to be quiet,” she insisted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freyja laughed, covering her mouth with her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Musa smirked in amusement as well, nodding pointedly. “Like an old lady unwrapping sweets in the cinema. But I'm doing fine at school, and so is Terra.” She looked like she was about to say more, but her eyes flashed and she looked over at the brunette boy passing them with his head down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freyja and Bloom smirked at the mind fairy. “Where'd you go? Is it my turn to broadcast your emotions?” she asked playfully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Musa narrowed her eyes, cocking her head every few words. “They're developing, plus there's complications. Do me a favor. Don't broadcast them in front of Ter…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if summoned by her brother’s appearance, Terra plopped down at the head of the table. “I have a question. Since when was it cool to be a nerd? I mean, don't get me wrong. It's great. Amazing. Power to the nerds.” She shook her fist, emphasizing. “But now it's cool to talk about fairy history?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bloom laughed. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, like, you know, I… I like school. I like getting good grades and reading alone with a cup of chamomile, but no one shares a frickin' apple with me, even though… gross.” She waved her fingers at the end of her rant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other three girls at the table laughed. “We're gonna need so much more context,” Musa ordered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Terra waved her hand behind her. “Beatrix. I don't get what the difference is between her and me. Why's it working for her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Musa opened her mouth to answer, but caught the eye of her boy behind Bloom. Freyja followed her gaze, smirking to herself. “Uh, actually, I have to go. Sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Terra calmed down. “It's OK. I know why, really. It's 'cause she drinks and smokes and looks like her, and I'm…” She shook her head, forcing herself to focus on Bloom’s problem. “Sorry. Sorry. How are you? How is the search for the memory lady?” she asked optimistically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bloom slumped in her seat briefly. “Stalling….” She cocked her head curiously, leaning in toward Terra. “Does your dad happen to have any old yearbooks?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feeling herself effectively ejected from the conversation, Freyja pulled out a book, pushing her unfinished food away from her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, maybe. I think I'll have to get them myself, though. He's busy with Silva. I don't wanna bother him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, of course, the mention of her patient pulled her from her book. Though, Freyja continued to pretend to read. Because fuck people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bloom paused before asking hesitantly, “How is Silva?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't know. Dad's been quite down, so I think maybe not… good.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freyja rolled her eyes behind the cover of her hardback novel. It was fiction and she’d read it before, but who cared if it wasn’t for an assignment at a boarding school. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can't imagine how hard that must be for Sky. I know they're close.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freyja felt like shaking her book to be more dramatic, but it wasn’t a newspaper so she couldn't. Instead, she quickly informed them, “Silva's alive and uninfected.” Why were people worrying? All he couldn’t do was physically fight and he had to clean his wounds. So long as he did that for a few months, they’d heal. Sure, the wounds would take longer than if they’d been administered by a sword. But she’d counteracted a magical infection. Were they really going to complain?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bloom pushed her book down, forcing eye contact. “Yeah, but apparently his wounds haven't healed yet,” she said as if Freyja didn’t know. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Did they know she’d been the one to heal Silva? She didn’t tell them. Had one of the administrators? She wouldn’t mind, but she’d appreciate people not talking to her like she didn’t understand anything. Sure, Freyja acted like a child and she seems innocent, but that was just her jumpiness from the war. And she was just 16. She wasn’t easily intimidated, but something about the headmistress threw her off. It made her… not herself. To say the least. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And everybody's scared he'll suddenly be reinfected.” Bloom shook her head, looking back at Terra. “It's just… gotta be hard. Have you seen him today? Sky?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bloom, Sky's such a great guy, like, legit one of the best, but it's just… Stella.” Terra winced, knowing the girls oughtn’t be on good terms. She didn’t want what happened to Ricki to happen to Bloom. She was a good person. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bloom’s face flushed the color of her hair. “No, I'm… I'm just, I'm worried about him, Terra,” the redhead insisted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Terra looked at her critically, not sure if she believed her American friend. “OK.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Party of the Hunters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Freyja sat in her shared, empty room. She held her hands around the air in front of her, trying to make anything happen. Another tornado would be nice. Any physical manifestation would be acceptable. She closed her eyes and tried to remember what she’d been feeling in the Stone Circle. She saw herself looking back up at Headmistress Dowling and stomach felt strange. The spiraled hair framed her face and soulful eyes connected with Freyja’s. She opened her magical receptors and felt the air shift. What was it? Those eyes weren’t just kind and understanding. There was pain in them; buried deep, but there. She’d experienced something similar to Freyja and that made the redhead sympathetic. And just the thought that Miss Dowling shared that same emotion for Freyja made the air move. It was wind in a room with no open doors or windows. A faint smile adorned her lips and the air comforted Freyja. Magic had always been something she was frightened of and shied away from within herself. She’d never imagined being so open to her powers that they worked with her rather than instinctively. </p><p>An urgent shout startled her. </p><p>“Does anyone know how to do a good cat's eye?”</p><p>That moment of frazzled energy sent Freyja into her wartime mentality and the air sharpened, jetting toward the sound. The air compartmented and made what looked like a space shard from Doctor Strange, flinging itself at the wall in the direction of the loo. The redhead was flung off the bed with the force of her unintentioned throw. Freyja winced and picked herself off the ground. She approached the shard and pulled it from the wall. The sharpness along all edges was chilling when she pulled. She threw it on the bed and walked from the room, meeting Terra in the restroom. </p><p>Her cheeks were streaked with running mascara and she watched her friends flock her with concern. “What does Huda Kattan have that I don't?” she was asking, forced to sit. </p><p>Bloom grabbed a few cotton pads and handed one to Aisha. They started wiping off the smeared mascara and </p><p>“Uh, talent?” Aisha offered hesitantly.</p><p>Bloom didn’t hesitate after Aisha got started. “Taste.”</p><p>“Who’s Huda Kattan?” Freyja asked. </p><p>“Style,” Aisha continued to list.</p><p>“Millions of followers,” Bloom answered. </p><p>Freyja nodded. “Ah,” she realized. She must’ve been some internet sensation or something. </p><p>Terra put her hands up, stopping the girls from wiping at her any more. “Wai- why are none of you getting ready for the party?” she demanded. </p><p>Aisha pointed at herself. “I've gotta study.”</p><p>Bloom started wiping again. “Yeah, I have a- I have a full-”</p><p>Freyja nodded, overlapping with Bloom. “Mm, and I was gonna practice-”</p><p>“Oh, no. Cool. I don't care. You must come. I need full suite support.” A light knock on the door stressed Terra out even further. “Is that Musa or Stella?” When no one answered, she got more shrill. “Musa or Stella?”</p><p>Freyja jumped at the continued urgency of the insecure earth fairy. “Stella’s in the Specialist’s Dorm. She’ll go to the party from there. Come in, Musa!” she called, grabbing a stick of lipstick and started applying it to Terra. “Now, calm down. You’re putting <em> me </em> on edge and I’m not even an empath.”</p><p>Musa stepped in, turning halfway to observe the group. “Well, this is weird.”</p><p>“Get dressed. We have to go.” Freyja grabbed her cheeks, forcing her jaw to stay still and parte. Terra kept rambling, “We'e go’a go ‘o ‘eh par’y. We'e go’a schow e’ery’o’y ‘a’ we're cool an’… an’… fuh an’…”</p><p>Musa shrugged, grinning. “Hot?” she offered. </p><p>The three beautifiers shared smiles and turned a standing Terra to face herself in the mirror.</p><hr/><p><a href="https://www.fashmates.com/set/5d8bc9c235c32e4f3dc15472-1618694372936"> Freyja </a>, Terra, Aisha, Musa, and Bloom waded through a drinking and dancing crowd to enter a neon lit hall. The group were all make-uped and dressed up in teen party attire. Except Freyja. She had a darker version of class, like usual. </p><p>“This is what exactly?” Bloom demanded incredulously. </p><p>Terra was eager to explain, as usual. “The east wing of Alfea. It used to be used for war preparations, but since there hasn't been a conflict for a while, no one comes down here. Except for tonight.” She was far too giddy, but delightfully confident.</p><p>Aisha gave a deadpanned look to her red haired suitemates. “You two need beer.”</p><p>Bloom nodded in affirmation. “I need beer,” she agreed. </p><p>Freyja nodded too. “Yea, so do I. Does it have to be beer?” she suddenly protested. Bloom took off and Aisha followed, pulling Freyja by her wrist. “What does beer taste like? The alcohol I’ve had is either carbonated or it burns. Is beer?” she asked. They reached the keg and they each poured their own beer into their own red cup. Freyja examined it critically while the other two girls started drinking immediately. </p><p>Aisha let her shoulders droop and held out her arms. “Freyja, come on. Just try it.” </p><p>Freyja grimaced, but obliged. She took a sip then pulled back, surprised. “I like it,” she announced instantly.</p><p>Bloom wandered off and Aisha suddenly grinned. “Good. Now, let’s party.” She led the redhead down to a table with 6 solo cups set up in a triangle. All of them were filled with the amber liquid and Aisha grinned again. “Finish your drink and throw it away. Let’s play beer pong.” </p><p>Freyja shrugged and tipped her cup, a line of beer sliding out the side of her mouth. She swallowed and leveled her head again, dragging her finger up to bring the bead back up to her mouth. She cleared her throat and grabbed the bag of ping pong balls. “Do they need to bounce?” </p><p>Aisha shrugged. “So long as they land in the cup.” </p><p>Freyja missed the first one; Aisha didn’t. A close game with Aisha in the lead led to the two girls refilling new cups and setting them up again. </p><p>Bloom, Riven, and Sky walked up behind Aisha. Sky put his hand on Aisha’s back. “Mind if we have a round?” he asked. </p><p>The blue eyed redhead perked up, holding up her hands. “Boys against girls!” Bloom proposed. </p><p>Murky grey eyes looked up at the two fairies. “I’ll officiate!” </p><p>Bloom giggled and clapped. </p><p>Riven and Sky stood opposite Aisha and Bloom. </p><p>Both girls missed their shots, but Bloom eventually made one. Sky drank the beer and Riven showed off, barely looking at his target. He made it and Sky gestured for Bloom who drank up cheekily. </p><p>Aisha had a ball and aimed. </p><p>Bloom leaned in. “We need this,” she reported. </p><p>“I got you,” Aisha answered. </p><p>“Try it,” Sky encouraged good-naturedly. </p><p>Bloom’s eyes flashed orange and Aisha threw the ball. It landed in and Sky groaned, picking up the cup. He quickly set it back down and looked at the fire fairy. “This beer's hot. Did you…”</p><p>Bloom nodded and giggled. “Drink up! Them's the rules.” She cleverly alluded to how no one mentioned no magic in the rules. A rookie mistake for a school for fairies (and Specialists, I guess). </p><p>Sky grimaced, forcing the alcohol down. </p><p>Bloom picked up a ball, even though it was Riven’s turn. She let it fall on the table and it bounced back up. Both of her fairy friends noticed the silent cue and made a plan, not realizing the other would interfere as well. </p><p>Sky patted his partner on the back. “Don't mess up.” </p><p>Freyja’s head was light and carefree. That made magic easier without having to conjure the image of Headmistress Dowling. She’d have to look more into what that was about later. A small, unnoticeable swirl of air hovered around the last cup on the girls’ team. The cups shook imperceptibly. The ball landed in, spun, then was tossed back out. A moment later, the beer was splashed all on the boys. </p><p>The boys stepped back, holding their hands up. Riven looked shocked then offended. “The fuck?” he hissed. </p><p>Aisha shook her head in a self reprimand. “Sorry, honestly. Sorry, I'm gonna get some paper towels.”</p><p>Bloom giggled, following the retreating fairy. “I’ll... help,” she laughed. </p><p>Freyja spun her fingers, another miniature tornado appearing on the table, drying it. It evened out and the air compressed on the table, clearing it of all liquid. Freyja caught the cups which were sent flying in her direction. Sky caught the other ones. The redhead laughed. “Feeling better?” she asked. His worry, she understood. Everyone else had no right to question Silva’s health. </p><p>Sky laughed a little too. “Ah, certainly drunker.”</p><p>Riven stepped up to the pair. “Yeah, so much for not drinking tonight. But these ones are more fun than Stella. Although… remind me of Ricki.” He flung his arm over her shoulder. </p><p>Freyja shied away. “Ah! Get off me. You’re drenched with wet beer. Who's Ricki?” she asked, throwing away the cups. </p><p>Sky’s mood suddenly soured. “Riv, don't,” he tried. </p><p>Riven focused on Freyja though. Grey eyes steeled as she focused on him. He was smirking. “You room with Stella and don't know what happened to her <em> last </em> roommate?”</p><p>Freyja didn’t pick up on Sky’s mood and replied, “Nope.” popping the ‘p’. “But I certainly would love to,” she added dramatically.</p><p>“See, Ricki was Stella's best mate till she flirted a little bit too much with Sky here.” He pointed at the blonde. </p><p>Sky was sneering and Freyja finally noticed. “Riv, I would never-” </p><p>Riven cut him off. “Oh, of course not. But that didn't matter to Stella, and she showed everyone what a legit psycho she was.”</p><p>Freyja lost her smile as well, frowning in concern. “What does <em> that </em> mean?” she asked as if someone had threatened her. </p><p>Riven deadpanned, “Stella used her magic to blind her. On purpose. She blinded her best mate,” he felt the need to repeat. </p><p>Freyja scoffed disbelievingly. “That… that can't be true.” She looked at Sky questioningly. </p><p>But the blonde was glaring at his best friend and roommate. “Yeah. That's the story.”</p><p>Freyja stood straight, pushing a bit of hair from her face. “Uh, I think I got… let myself get a little too distracted. I'm gonna go get some air.” She walked to the exit, grabbing her coat from the small room by the entrance. She trundled out, escaping the crowd’s noise and walking thoughtlessly for a time.</p><hr/><p>Freyja stood in the stone circle, her coat pulled on and her hands stuffed in her pocket. She looked up at the stars. Warm wind blew around her and for once, she wasn’t the cause of it. Still slightly drunk, Freyja was completely tuned out of her magic for a short time. She relaxed for the first time in years. Bending backwards, her back laid against the altar as warm air ruffled her skirt. </p><p>Footsteps alerted her to a visitor and her walls shot back up as did her spine. She saw the blonde specialist approach with a strange vest slashing across his chest. “Is this where the overachievers hang out?” he asked almost sarcastically. </p><p>Freyja grinned over at him. “You have to achieve in order to overachieve. </p><p>Sky smirked back at her, unimpressed by her nonchalance. “Oh, please. We all saw that tornado and rumor says it was you. Non-violent, pretty cool,” he commented. </p><p>Freyja shrugged. “That’s me. Gentle as a natural disaster.” She looked down at his vest. “Why are you wearing armor?”</p><p>Sky suddenly shook his head, looking down. He knew this would make him sound like an ass, but he was too worried. “Silva is not healing fast enough. And… the Burned One they killed… wasn't the right one. It's still out there.”</p><p>Freyja cocked an eyebrow, all amusement secreted from her form. “And you're planning on fighting it by yourself?” she asked, unimpressed. This would be stupid. Suicide. She had to go, didn’t she?</p><p>Sky shrugged. “Yeah, well, you're not the only unstable person. Besides, I can't sit around and do nothing.”</p><p>Freyja nodded. “I get that.” She tipped her head sideways. “Have you ever fought one on your own?” she asked. </p><p>Sky shook his head, not deterred. “Wanna come? Maybe save my arse?” </p><p>Freyja smiled and looked down. “May as well.” She met his eyes, her amusement as forced as his joke. She took off towards the woods. “They prefer evening anyway.” </p><p>He followed behind. They moved past the Barrier and Freyja sent a text to the Winx Suite chat. </p><p><em> ‘Hunting a Burned One. Don’t wait up.’ </em> She didn’t expect them to sleep until she got back, but would never expect them to follow. They reached a clearing and Freyja held up her hand, prompting Sky to cease his motion. White lit along her iris and she spun on her foot, holding a hand out. </p><p>A Burned One was nearly on top of them. Like in an anime, the wind held it up, petrifying it. </p><p>Sky drew his sword and held up at where the Burned One’s heart would be. “Let it go,” he ordered. </p><p>Freyja looked down and over at him. She frowned incredulously. “What the Hell-? No!” She pushed him aside and backed up, releasing the creature. </p><p>It handed on the ground and barely spared a moment’s rest before charging at Freyja. But Freyja wasn’t there anymore. It looked around where she’d been like a dog looking for its hiding owner. It spun and raced for Sky. A shot of fire encased the beast and a shout rang out, </p><p>“Aisha!” </p><p>A water cannon shot the Burned One to the side and a bolt of air embedded itself in the tree Sky was backed up against. The space shard laid not two inches above Sky’s head. </p><p>Freyja became visible and spun around. “What the Hell?” she asked. Why were her suitemates there? Why was everyone getting involved? They’d never faced one of these. Not really. The recent ones were working on instinct alone, seemingly tracking something. They were focused and distracted. If any of these children saw one of her Burned Ones, they’d be dead already. “For God’s sake-” </p><p>It wasn’t Terra’s fearful eyes that told Freyja the monster was standing again, but she gasped anyway. </p><p>Freyja rolled her eyes at the dramatic reaction and spun around. The beast ran at her and a familiar wave of panic washed over her. Another familiar feeling entered her body, but this time it was her eyes. She committed a familiar action and the beast fell, cinder shards sticking from the trunk of a tree behind it. </p><p>The winx girls walked around Freyja, inching closer to the burnt corpse. Musa was the most hesitant. She shakily asked, “Is it…?”</p><p>Dowling stepped up to the thing, stepping through the group. When had she gotten there? Her eyes glowed blue-silver-white as she examined the state of the creature. “It’s dead,” she said, surprised. She turned and white eyes met passive grey. </p><p>Fear hardened Freyja from her eyes to her spine as she stepped back from the woman still tapped into her magic. </p><p>The white faded and her shoulders relaxed, making an effort not to scare the redhead further. “I’ll deal with this. Back to the school,” she ordered.</p><hr/><p>The girls sat at the bottom of the stairs and stood when they saw the Headmistress marching toward them. “That the lot of you and Headmaster Silva are still alive does not change how thoughtless you were. We'll discuss consequences in the morning.” She turned and walked away just as quickly. </p><p><em> ‘Well, that was anticlimactic,’ </em> the air fairy thought to herself. <em> ‘Unless…’ </em> Freyja leaned over to her empath friend. “Is she, erm, detention pissed off or expulsion pissed off?”</p><p>“I'm going with the first one, but only because of the tiny bit of pride I also felt in there,” Musa reported confidently. </p><p>[Sky walks up and Bloom looks at the girls.]</p><p>Bloom looked back at her friends. “We should get upstairs,” </p><p>The sensible ones nodded and followed. “Yeah,” most replied in unison. </p><p>The other girls raced up the stairs, but Freyja stepped down to meet the disheveled Specialist. “Erm… I get that you and Stella need to talk, but maybe you should wait until she’s sober. She’s… er, ahem… decidedly not at the moment.” </p><p>Sky looked at the misty eyed, swaying blonde and nodded. “Take care of her.” </p><p>Freyja nodded. “Of course.” She turned to help Stella up the stairs, but Sky called for her. </p><p>"Silva called us stupid, reckless idiots." </p><p>Freyja paused, turning back around. "You're the idiot," she reported, helping Stella stand by holding her arm. She made it to the next platform before her next interuption. </p><p>"Why'd you come with then?" </p><p>"Because you're naive and I found that charming. I didn't want it snatched from you." </p><p>"Any advice?" Sky asked. </p><p>Freyja turned around, her irises solid white. "Batten down the hatches. A storm's on the way." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. To Bridge an Ocean</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fluff piece. Enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The thunder echoed through the halls. It rattled the carelessly thrown objects on Freyja’s bedside table. The redhead laid under her blankets, the comforter pulled up over her head. Her arms cradled around her head, pushing the red halo deeper into the pillow. Tears streamed down unmarred cheeks. Pale green, nearly blue eyes blinked open, revealing stuck together and wet eyelashes. In one of the few silences of the night, Freyja looked up at her blonde roommate. The princess was sleeping right through the storm. She knew Stella was a heavy sleeper, but that was ridiculous. With a deep breath, she pulled her covers aside and stood. Slipping her feet into her slippers, </span>
  <a href="https://www.fashmates.com/set/5d8bc9c235c32e4f3dc15472-1611694928211">
    <span>Freyja</span>
  </a>
  <span> pulled her robe from its hook and onto her shoulders as she walked out the dorm room door. She entered the main room and stepped out the big door. She pulled her coat closer as she glided down the hall. A few short minutes later, she arrived at Alfea’s kitchen. Very dissimilar to the canteen, Freyja easily found her way to what she wanted. She was lifting the kettle from the stovetop when she felt someone standing behind her. She set the pot back down and spun around. It was the Headmistress. “Oh,” she verbalized for the first time since going to bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here?” the greying brunette asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freyja turned back around and pulled down another teacup. “I couldn’t sleep on account of the storm so…” She raised the cup to explain. She filled it with hot water and dropped a tea egg inside. “Would you like one?” she asked, grabbing the kettle once more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never had a student make me tea,” Miss Dowling commented. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freyja paused in her pour, turning back to the Headmistress. “Is that a no?” she asked, anxiety building up in her chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Headmistress smiled in hopes of easing the tension. Freyja wasn’t very outspoken in her class and she’d learned from a few other teachers that she was quiet in theirs as well. Nevertheless, in any class that didn’t require outright magic, she excelled. Ben barely attempted to teach her, but that was to be expected with the experience she had. She was surpassing all the other students in runes, apparently. Professor Palladium said that she knew most of the futhark before he taught them to her and she applied them perfectly. She rarely, if ever, used magic. And it took some time if she was required to for class. She wasn’t lacking, she was just jumpy. So, slowly as if to appease a timid mouse, she walked over to stand beside the student, getting another infuser egg down. She reached for the tea already down just as Freyja did and they both pulled back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freyja was quicker and took the top of it to place it beside the Headmistress. She put the Headmistress’ cup beside the canister and pulled out the bowl of sugar cubes. She dropped quite a few cubes into her cup and she heard a soft laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have some tea with your sugar,” Headmistress Dowling joked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freyja let out a breath as a laugh. “I don’t need massive amounts of caffeine to keep me up. Hopefully, the warmth will calm me the Hell, er, crap, down.” The redhead walked over to the island counter, sitting on a stool. Freyja’s chest wasn’t as tight as it was when they were in class, but there was some weight to it as she stared into her cup. Lightning flashed outside a mosaic window and Freyja tensed in anticipation. The low rumbling introduced dread into her gut and the raising volume of the storm washed over the school. The pots rattled from their hooks. Bright blue eyes jumped up to watch them as if to ensure they wouldn’t fall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miss Dowling sat across from her, watching her carefully. “Are you alright?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue eyes met brown and the color in the former’s eyes immediately began to fade to a pale blue. “Yes,” she answered after a moment’s hesitation. Doubt was broadcasted across the elder’s face, but Freyja just rested her elbows on the counter and brought her drink up to her lips. She held it there, gazing at the window behind her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t like storms?” the Headmistress asked conversationally. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freyja immediately shook her head. “I used to, but anymore… No. I can’t stand watching lightning. And I hate loud noises.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miss Dowling nodded. After a few more seconds with silence other than pattering rain, she said, “You’re an air fairy.” It wasn’t a question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Freyja still answered, not meeting her Headmistress’ eyes. “Yes.” She looked up and down the stained glass window determinedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can manipulate weather.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freyja frowned, looking at her teacher. “My focus isn’t weather. That’s Beatrix’s. And all she has is basic electrokinesis. I won’t learn outside my focus until later this year, if not next year.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miss Dowling nodded. “Well, yes. I wasn’t proposing you end the storm tonight. Just that you could someday. Something to motivate you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freyja smiled, looking down at her drink once more. “Headmistress, passing is all the motivation I need. I’ve never failed a class and I don’t intend to.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I was pleased to see your tutoring was helping.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freyja frowned, meeting her teacher’s eyes. “Tutoring, Headmistress?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miss Dowling nodded. “Yes. I asked Beatrix to tutor you, to help achieve more physical magic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freyja’s eyes widened in realization. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Has she not been?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that tutoring! Yes, no, Beatrix has been extremely helpful.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dowling frowned. “Freyja, what color are Beatrix’s eyes?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freyja instantly flushed, red crawling up her chest and face. “Headmistress?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’re having the intimate conversations necessary to explore your positive emotions, you’ll have made plenty of eye contact.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Speaking of eye contact, Freyja diverted her eyes. “Well, they’re white when she-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not when she’s using magic, Freyja.” Dowling’s voice is firm, causing a fearful tremor to run through Freyja. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The redhead let out a breath, turning to look over her shoulder. “Who remembers such things?” she asked off-handedly, forcing a laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yours are hazel. They change without magic, and they were green when we first met. It was a pale green. I almost thought they had no color. Then later, they were blue in the stone circle. They were so bright I thought the sky had fallen into your eyes. Then, while I walked around class when you did the paper assignment, they were grey. Not colorless; steel. You were so firm and confident in your answers. There was no room for errors in your assignment and no room for doubt in your mind. If only we could get that confidence transferred to you magic.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freyja looked at the ground. “Yours are brown. Like tree bark on an old oak. And when you’re in the sun, they shine like amber. Like Tiger’s Eye.” She brought her eyes up to connect with the Headmistress’. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Farah reached across the table, placing her hand on Freyja’s wrist. “She hasn’t been tutoring you, has she?” She knew the answer, but needed testimony. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freyja finished her tea and pulled out from under her teacher’s grasp, rinsing the cup and setting it on the drying rack. “I should get back to my dorm. Wouldn’t want a teacher to catch me out of bed.” And she left the room before Dowling could open her mouth. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>The next morning, Freyja rushed into the canteen. She slid to stand beside Beatrix just long enough to whisper, “If an admin asks, we were together Tuesday night.” And she raced to the line for breakfast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if summoned by her abbreviated title, Dowling entered the canteen. She made a bee-line for the braided redhead who rose to meet her height. “Beatrix, a word, please?” she requested. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The suck-up nodded and followed her out of the hall. Said room had fallen silent. The mutterings stirred once more upon the Headmistress’ leave of the hall. A few minutes later, Beatrix stormed back into the room and quickly found Freyja, grabbing her elbow harshly. “Why didn’t you tell me the cover was for me and not you?” she demanded when Freyja didn’t budge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why? What did you tell her?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That I hadn’t seen you outside of class since the party.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freyja frowned. “Why didn’t you say you’d been with me on Tuesday?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know you were trying to help </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you snitched to throw </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> under the bus? And you’re telling me about it? Smooth.” Freyja took a bite out of her celery and walked the table holding the other Winx roommates, minus Stella. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What? You thought the storm was metaphorical?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. I'm Not That Innocent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Terra was sulking the loss of Dane by the Barrier when two figures limped toward the school. A red haired young man supporting a taller, limp and injured man over his shoulder. “Terra!” the <a href="https://i.pinimg.com/originals/e1/1f/e1/e11fe1ed4f934ff023ed711129a23253.jpg"> boy </a> called. “Go get Freyja. I’m taking him to Dowling’s office. Go!” he ordered when she didn’t answer. </p><p>
  <span>Terra recognized the second year specialist as Timmy and ran off. She was looking for her American roommate and found her leaving the library with a stack of books. “Freyja!” she shouted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The redhead jumped and looked up at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This second year, Timmy, he was carrying this tall guy and said he was taking him to Dowling’s office and told me to find you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was he wearing chainmail, the blonde?” Freyja asked, paling significantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Terra’s eyes widened and she moved backwards slightly. She hadn’t mentioned his hair color. And how did Freyja know Timmy wasn’t blonde? “Yes,” she answered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freyja turned and put the book on the return desk in the library. “Nevermind, Miss Barbatea!” she called, rushing to the Headmistress’ office. She forced the door open with no resistance and the headmasters jumped, spinning to face her. Ben knelt before a blonde </span>
  <a href="https://i.pinimg.com/originals/d7/39/43/d73943b721c5a90aceac70f3283ef6a7.png">
    <span>boy</span>
  </a>
  <span> in chainmail, treating a wound on his torso.  “You idiot!” She marched up to him and smacked the back of his head, kissing the front of it afterward. She spun around, pointing at Timmy. “And you! You complete aberrant, transgressional, unwavering, </span>
  <em>
    <span>absolute</span>
  </em>
  <span>-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could you just treat me?” the blonde chimed in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freyja rolled her eyes, walked over to a bookshelf, and started pulling books off with the tips of her fingers on the tops of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Headmistress looked alarmed. “Miss Novak-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>About seven books laid on the ground before Freyja reached for the wall behind where the books had been. She pulled out a section of wood and Arthur laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You hid it in the Headmistress’ Office?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only place I could think of I was sure no one would search,” Freyja explained defensively. She pulled a duffle bag from the slot in the headmistress’ wall and plopped it on a table. She opened it and pulled out a large box. She opened it and pulled out a </span>
  <a href="https://ih1.redbubble.net/image.367383155.4422/mwo,x1000,ipad_2_snap-pad,750x1000,f8f8f8.u4.jpg">
    <span>smaller box</span>
  </a>
  <span>. This one contained two syringes, one with a familiar shining yellow liquid and one empty. She grabbed a small square baggie and tore it open. A wet cloth came out and she wiped his shoulder, injecting him with the antidote. Grabbing the other </span>
  <a href="https://img1.cgtrader.com/items/1943552/34dc82357c/antique-syringe-pbr-game-ready-3d-model-low-poly-max-obj-fbx.jpg">
    <span>syringe</span>
  </a>
  <span>, she positioned it at his sternum and stabbed him lightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ow,” he complained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll be numb in a minute,” Freyja reported, slowly pulling the venom from his flesh. When her syringe was full, she set it back in the box, lowering his shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben raised his eyebrows expectantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freyja regarded him with a fellow physician’s respect. “The antidote also works like an anesthetic.” She pulled out a notebook, flipping to a page bookmarked with a yellow ribbon. “Have you been infected since I’ve been gone?” she asked professionally. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Arthur replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freyja wrote quickly in the margins. “That puts the maximum antidote effectiveness at 3 years, 7 months, 2 weeks, and 4 days as of yesterday. Sadly, I have no idea when, in the last 2 months, it stopped working.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben suddenly jumped, placing his hand on Arthur’s neck. “Uh, Freyja!” he called. Freyja pulled out a clean cloth from her bag and handed it to Ben. She got a cut of gauze and set it on the table. She pulled a </span>
  <a href="https://1.bp.blogspot.com/-H7HqzzhziuI/WDWGeQChnkI/AAAAAAAAQVQ/zXAvBiyF1vI854QGK8oiEThH_u2fHZiSwCLcB/s1600/stefano%2Bmeo%2Blarp%2Balchemist%2Bkit%2B3.jpg">
    <span>small trunk</span>
  </a>
  <span> from the bag and opened it. She placed a few herbs in the pestle and ground them together. Adding a drop or two of water, she used the gauze to soak up the paste and applied it after Ben wiped the area surrounding the wound. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s your assistant?” Freyja asked suddenly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Erm… family emergency,” Farah lied quickly. She quickly redirected the topic from her missing assistant. “I’ve never seen anyone make a remedy so cleanly.” She tossed a light glare at Ben who had the good grace to blush. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tape,” Freyja ordered; she kept her hand on the gauze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Timmy dug around in her bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freyja smiled at her friend kindly. “This’ll help heal the wound on your carotid more quickly. The pale boy nodded in reply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Timmy pulled out some cloth tape. He moved it along the top of the cloth and tore it off when Freyja nodded that it was long enough. He did the same for the other three sides and they worked on removing his armor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde warrior was pale and clammy, but a bit of his color returned (his lips were first, of bloody course). “Good to see you didn’t drop your medical pursual when joining combat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Timmy laugh-scoffed. “Like she could ever stay away from her remedies for long.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The teachers all gave Freyja a questioning look and she answered the unasked questions evenly: “I’m the nerd of the group. I’ve never been big on magic. I always use the Burned Ones’ own curse against them in the antidote. But my place was always behind a microscope.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whenever she could get behind it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did any of your teammates spit on the corpses? Contaminated your research evidence?” Ben asked, reliving some sort of infuriating moment in his youth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Timmy and Freyja looked at Arthur simultaneously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde had the grace to blush. “I learned my lesson.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Timmy snorted. “You learned nothing. Freyja threatened you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben looked at her, shocked. She didn’t seem the type. Then again, she didn’t seem the type to have been in so many battles with Burned Ones. Even the trio had been older when they’d started. “How?” He wanted specifics. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freyja’s pale skin flushed a brighter red than her hair. “I finally killed one cleanly and I stood up and grabbed his jaw and said if he spit on it, he’d never ejaculate again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saul stepped back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freyja’s light green eyes tossed Arthur a light glare. “Maybe if you hadn’t been such an ass, Eliza’d still be around.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do your parents think about you fighting this war?” Farah asked suddenly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur scoffed. “Freyja’s parents-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t speak to me. They don’t even look at me. You’d think they’d have a tiny bit of decency, but no!” Freyja’s eyes flashed at Arthur and he caught on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea, and they took me in and they don’t talk to me either.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suppose it makes sense,” Saul provided. “You fighting the Burned Ones would remind them of their first war.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good ol’ Freyr,” Timmy provided. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Conceited as hell,” Freya added, trying to give Arthur the fake names. “Named me after himself.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could be worse,” Timmy quipped. “Tiffany got to name me just because she’s my aunt.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What kinda guy with an old Norweigan name like Freyr marries someone named Tiffany?” Freyja asked, making fun of their made-up parents. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What kind of surname is Novak?” Timmy poked back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oy!” Freyja snapped. She chose that last name herself. And they both agreed having names similar to their own would help in the event that an administrator called their parents. Her recommended contact was Freyr, her ‘father’ who’s fake number was a google number on Timmy’s phone. His recommended call was his ‘aunt’ Tiffany who was a google number on Freyja’s phone.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Hours later, it was agreed on that Arthur would room with Silva until his wounds healed. Freyja protested, not wanting them to learn too much about the group, but was overruled by Dowling, who wanted to know more about these Burned One hunters. Arthur was escorted to Silva’s spare room by his new roommate and Freyja’s fellow redhead. Ben was snooping around Freyja’s supplied and cleaned up her mess, tossing him a playful glare. He got the hint and left. Sadly, that left Freyja alone with Dowling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll have to find somewhere else to hide this crap,” she reported conversationally. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dowling herself was sitting on the edge of her desk, observing Freyja carefully. She found that she wouldn’t mind leaving the girl alone in her office. She trusted her enough not to go snooping. She obviously hadn’t previously. “You can leave it in here,” she said evenly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freyja paused in her cleaning and looked back up. “I probably shouldn’t. Now that Professor Harvey knows it’s here. And it was never a good idea having it here anyway. There was no guarantee that I would ever be able to get here and to it in an emergency. It was lucky Timmy brought Arthur here.” She zipped up the bag. She picked up the wood plank she used to shield the back of the bookshelf. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if you spent more time here?” Dowling suddenly asked, melting into Farah.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freyja paused, looking over her shoulder at the brunette. “What do you mean? How would I…?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Farah stood up, uncrossing her arms and sliding them in her pockets. “What if you took over as my assistant? Until Callum gets back.” That was a lie. They’d found a magical residue outlying Callum that morning. He was dead and wasn’t coming back. So, she needed a new assistant. Especially with the Queen’s visit coming up. And this was the perfect way to learn more about the redhead. Thinking about it, why were all her redheaded girls so ambiguous? They were all surrounded by questions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freyja’s face crinkled in confusion. “Why do you keep opening your space to me? I’m obviously not who I appear to be yet you’re not backing down or treating me like someone as suspicious as I am. Why?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Farah stepped closer to her, nearing her personal space yet staying just outside it. “I don’t know. I see… something in you. I sense something. You’re not malicious, just jaded. Much like myself.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freyja stared up at her headmistress, her stomach fluttering in a way that was just shy of nauseating. “Very well,” she answered shakily. Gods, she was tall. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Muahaha! Slow burn means slow burn!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. New Job; New Danger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><a href="https://www.fashmates.com/set/5d8bc9c235c32e4f3dc15472-1619102132929"> Freyja </a> stood behind her new desk, Callum’s old desk, her coat draped over the back of her chair. She moved files she’d already read to a filing cabinet behind the desk. Bloom walked in and set two bowls of food on the desk. Freyja looked at it briefly before going back to her work. </p><p>“So?” Bloom prompted. </p><p>Freyja shook her head, not turning around. </p><p>“You haven't found anything?”</p><p>Freyja let her shoulders fall. “Bloom, I've only been at Callum's desk for two days.” She spun around rather dramatically. “Also, I’m kind of doing <em> you </em> a favor, so maybe try being grateful?” </p><p>Bloom guffawed. “Oh, come on. You didn't take Callum's job for my sake.”</p><p>Freyja rolled her eyes, sitting in the chair. “Dowling asked me. That’s the only reason I did it.” She shook her head emphasizingly. </p><p>Bloom smirked then coughed, “Suck-up.”</p><p>Freyja flexed an eyebrow at her. “Bloom, the woman scares the shit out of me.” She narrowed her eyes to expand Bloom’s mind. “It's a growth tactic.” She held her hands out. “And I'm not even sure I can help. Look, the files in the office go back to Miss Dowling's start as headmistress. Everything else must be archived somewhere.” </p><p>Bloom leaned forward conspiratorially. “Or shredded because Dowling loves withholding information. Even if I can find a little bit about Alfea back then, I can maybe piece together why Rosalind left me in the First World and…”</p><p>Freyja held up her hands to halt the rambling. “Stop. Let me do my new job,” she ordered. Was this what Aisha was going through. Freyja wasn’t sure she even wanted to be the one getting close to Dowling to get the information. Bloom seemed pushy when it came to secrets. And Freyja liked her secrets secret. “I'll tell you anything relevant I find out.” She held her hands together as though she were praying. “Promise. I have to read all the files in here anyway.” Not that it would take long. She was a quick learner. She leaned forward, opening her canister. Ooh, it was a fruit bowl. She knew Bloom tended to get the typical sugary, American breakfast types and was pleased she still had the sense to get something Freyja liked. She mostly liked fruit and vegetables when talking to others to make her more dramatic. “Thanks for the food, by the way. I mean, since you're using it as an excuse not to eat in the canteen, it's the least you could do.” She bit a grape dramatically. </p><p>Bloom picked out a sugary piece of cereal. “So people are talking about me being a changeling. So what? It's not the weirdest thing about me.”</p><p>Freyja smirked, nodding. “Mm. True. They don't know about that thing,” she gestured to her face, looking intensely focused, “you do with your face when you're about to do something incredibly stupid.”</p><p>Bloom sat straighter, pouting. “What thing?” she squeaked. </p><p>Freyja closed her eyes, nodding. “It’s really weird.”</p><p>Bloom slouched down, but she jumped straight again when the door opened. </p><p>“Dowling doesn’t come in for another half hour,” Freyja reported. </p><p>Musa and Aisha stepped in, each holding their own breakfast.</p><p>“'Sup?” She sat on the armrest on the chair beside Bloom. “Is Bloom still pretending she's not upset by the gossip?” </p><p>Aisha sat on the stairs. </p><p>“Still pretending you're not dating your roommate's brother?” Bloom snapped back. </p><p>Terra suddenly came in so no one was allowed to comment. “Who's pretending what? Apart from Stella pretending that she's not dreading being outshined by her mum all day.”</p><p>Musa smiling, uncapping her drink. “You could enjoy that a little less.”</p><p>Terra laughed. “Could I? We'll have to see in the assembly.” She sat down as well. </p><p>Freyja sat forward. “How many chairs are in this office?!” she demanded. </p><p>The other girls laughed before an uncomfortable silence fell over them. Not that Freyja noticed. She was still reading a file. She absently reached for a grape, eating it until Bloom broke the silence.</p><p>“You don't have to do this. You don't have to rearrange your breakfast plans just to… sit with me like I'm some loser mess.” </p><p>“You pulled the loser mess card to get me to keep you in the loop!” Freyja contradicted, holding out her arms. </p><p>“I'm fine. I'm fine! I'm gonna go, uh,” she grabbed her stuff and went to the door, “finish my poison paper before the assembly, so… I'll see you later.”</p><p>Musa looked away from the door once it was shut and her eyes reverted back to their natural  brown. “For the record, she's not fine.” </p><p>Freyja stood and threw away Bloom’s trash. “Who would be?”</p><hr/><p>Freyja stopped for a little visit with Arthur in the Greenhouse before going to meet with Stella before her mum arrived. <a href="https://www.raaseltine.com/koken/storage/cache/images/000/212/large,medium.2x.1418759734.jpg"> Timmy </a> was already in there with Arthur. The Headmasters and botany professor sat across the way, all sitting by a window, like the whole building wasn’t one big window.</p><p>Freyja sat down at the table.”What are we talking about?” </p><p>“Arthur’s latest boyfriend,” Timmy explained. </p><p>Freyja hiked her feet up to sit indian style. “Ooh, I’ve missed the good drama.” </p><p>The blonde shrugged. “We only dated for a month. And we ended it three weeks ago. He was too full of himself and he didn’t put in any effort. Real ‘God’s gift to women’ type,” Arthur complained. </p><p>Timmy snorted. “Or men.” </p><p>Freyja raised an eyebrow. “Two in a year,” she commented pointedly. “God’s feeling generous,” she quipped. </p><p>Arthur scoffed. He threw a fry at her which she had to pick out of her hair. He calmed down and nodded at the group of three teachers across the way. “What about him? Tall, dark, and broody?” he specified without looking and giving the topic of conversation away. </p><p>Freyja frowned consideringly, tilting her head. She pointed between Silva and Dowling. “You know, I kinda thought the two headmasters were….” </p><p>Arthur whined. “No!” he complained. “No way is my gayar that off!” </p><p>Freyja and Timmy laughed. </p><p>Unbeknownst to them, the teachers were spying with Ben’s plant magic discreetly. They laughed quietly at the insinuation of Saul and Farah. </p><p>“God, could you imagine?” Saul asked, laughing quietly. </p><p>Ben smiled. “Actually, Rose used to think you and Rosalind….” </p><p>Farah guffawed. “Now, there’s a ‘could you imagine?’. Roz and me… Well, if we were together, she wouldn’t be where she is now.” </p><p>Saul covered his mouth, calming down and staring at the group who’d already moved on from the previous topic. “They remind me of us.” </p><p>Ben tilted his head. “They’ve had similar bonding experiences.” </p><p>“Probably identical,” Farah added. </p><p>“Just without Rosalind,” Ben contradicted. </p><p>Saul shrugged. “Their Eliza sounds like a Rosalind. Who knows what she taught them before she was infected.” </p><p>Farah tilted her head, watching Freyja toss her head back, nearly flinging herself from the chair as she laughed. “I think she mostly taught Freyja. The others seem more open and confident. She probably softened the lessons and passed them along.” </p><p>“Like us,” Ben added. “With the kids now.” </p><p>That brought the mood back down to solemnity and they turned the receiver up more so they could listen. Not too much, though. Wouldn’t want the kids to know they were spying. </p><p>“So, how goes the magic training?” </p><p>“I made a tornado,” Freyja admitted evenly. </p><p>“Awesome!” Arthur complimented. </p><p>Freyja shook her head. “The wind was gentle.” She smiled reminiscently, thinking more about the beautiful brown eyed Headmistress more than her soft magic.</p><p>Arthur raised his eyebrows in shock. “Congratulations.” And he was genuine. He knew how her destructive magic bothered her. </p><p>“It was so beautiful. I’d given up on the hope that I could do anything other than….” She looked at her hands a bit weepily. </p><p>“Those were accidents,” Arthur insisted. </p><p>Freyja scoffed. “Two dozen accidents?” </p><p>“Eliza wasn’t exactly helpful when it came to magic.” </p><p>Timmy laughed into his food: “Eliza wasn’t exactly helpful with anything.” </p><p>Arthur laughed loud; Timmy and Freyja ducked down to laugh.</p><hr/><p>
  <span>After adjourning from the McDonalds induced breakfast with her boys, Freyja returned to the outer office of Headmistress Dowling. She continued with reading and finishing up her game of catch-up while classes were out. The door suddenly opened and Freyja jumped, losing her pile of papers. She spun around and held out her hands. Her eyes flashed white and there was a sudden tension in the air. The papers suspended and clearly saw Ben beside the door, the Queen walking up the steps. Freyja's heart slowed back down and she brought her hands closer together. The papers arranged themselves in the proper order and slowly filed back into her hands. "Queen Luna, should you need anything during your visit-" The papers were reassembled and placed on the desk by the time she was cut off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you're sweet, Freyja,” she commented, smiling so widely it seemed disingenuous, “but I'm far more low-maintenance than you imagine.” She bounced her gloves at the redhead before letting herself into the main office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freyja moved her head back, disbelieving, stepped up to Dowling, and mumbled, “I feel like that’s a lie,” as she took the Headmistress’ coat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dowling laughed just as quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freyja shrugged, suddenly focusing on her. “What? I room with her daughter,” she reasoned, close enough to smell Farah’s deep floral perfume. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dowling focused on her new assistant just as much as she was on her. Strangely, she was entranced by Freyja’s movement of hanging up her coat. “Go eat with your friend before the assembly,” she recommended. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>How long had Freyja been filing? Based on the miniscule pile on her desk, apparently a few hours. “I still have a few files to-” She gestured to the cluttered desk from her visitors earlier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Freyja,” Dowling said softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I have to clean up the girl’s mess-!” She picked up a mildly sticky empty bowl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Freyja,” Dowling called again, unbelievably even more softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freyja turned and met her eyes. As they connected, the redhead saw the resolution of Dowling’s desire for her to get more free time. She sighed, nodding once. “Yes, Miss Dowling,” she capitulated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dowling cupped her cheek almost maternally before following the queen. Was that disappointment burning in her gut? Silva went to follow after her. Freyja coughed suddenly to cover a laugh, whistled, then pulled at her collar. Silva pulled his own up over a hickey. The redhead smiled after him. It didn’t take them long. Then again, Arthur was the kind of guy who knew what he wanted. Freyja put away the files she’d reassembled, but her finger got caught on a bent, corroded piece of metal sticking out. She accidentally yanked it out, letting out a low hiss of pain, and backed into the desk. She hit her knee and crumpled to the ground, luckily landing on her good knee. “Ow…” she mumbled, hearing the trash she’d need to pick up fall to the ground. “Fuckin’...” She raised her head and saw a small ring between the levels of the cabinet. With her good hand, she reached between the levels, positioning two fingers around the piece of metal. She pulled it out and flipped it through her fingers. She held it up to a light and saw a small shimmering inside it, the tell-tale sign of magic. It looked like Regina’s Daniel ring from Once Upon a Time. Did Callum lose someone? Did he have magic? Come to think of it, Freyja never thought much about the previous assistant. Freyja ignored the thought and waved the ring through the air, still kneeling behind her desk. A small spiral appeared within the ring and a staticy sound emitted from it. Holding it to her ear, she noticed the sound slowly cleaned up. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Your assistant died… in this office,” Queen Luna was saying, a bit bitingly in fact. “You must have a theory about what happened.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Blood flooded from Freyja’s entire body; her body went cold. Her stomach dropped and her body rose. She had her coat on and the ring in her pocket in an instant. She flew out the door, needing to find Bloom. Maybe she just needed to not be in that office anymore. There was no way Dowling didn’t know he was dead when she asked Freyja to step in. She’d already developed the lie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bumping into another person, Freyja finally slowed down. It was Beatrix and she was giving Freyja that fake-ass smile she had whenever she wanted something. “Freyja!” she called as if she hadn’t bitched her fellow redhead out for not covering her ass or as if she hadn’t posted a video picking on Terra. “I heard you were Dowling’s new assistant. Whatever happened to the old one? Not that I’m not pleased the peddo’s gone.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Er, family emergency.” It took Freyja a second to remember the cover story. “Excuse me.” She moved to the side to move around the girl, but Beatrix moved too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The slightly shorter redhead softened her smile to seem more congenial. “I know you must be terribly busy running around for Miss D. But I’d be happy to help alleviate some tension.” She ran her hand up and down the back of Freyja’s hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The American redhead looked at the connected limbs and frowned. It sent a strange feeling to her stomach. A familiar, strange feeling. It was the same feeling she got when Dowling had her tousled hair pinned up. It wasn’t a bad feeling, just unfamiliar to the teenager. But whatever it was, it was unwelcome when connected to Beatrix. The taller redhead pulled her hand back. “I have no intention of having any kind of congenial relationship with someone who so openly perturbs my friends. Excuse me.” And she stepped around the shorter, clearly unhappy air fairy, walking off to find Bloom.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, here’s my headcanon theory: Farah and Silva are gay. Rose, who we have not met, is bi. Ben’s the only one who can think straight. XD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>